俺の思いを君に届けたい
by Ayumi Kurosawa
Summary: 「Perasaanku... ingin kusampaikan padamu...」 begitulah pikir Kise ketika melihat keakraban Kuroko dan Aomine. Matsuri. Akhirnya Kise mengajak Kuroko ke matsuri ditambah melihat festival hanabi di sana. Dan di sinilah Kuroko menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya... CHAP 5 UPDATE with special cover for this chap.
1. Chapter 1

俺の思いを君に届けたい

A/N: Yo~ halo minna! Ehehehe… kenalkan namaku Ayumi dan ini pertama kalinya aku nulis di fandom Kuroko no Basuke hohohoho…. Oke salam kenal semua~ /bows/ dan hope you like it (^_^)

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

Siang yang menjelang sore itu di SMA Seirin. Teriknya matahari yang menyinari dunia, suara kicauan burung yang terdengar di kejauhan, aroma bunga dan udara panas yang sangat khas ketika memasuki musim panas. Semua itu bisa terasa oleh murid-murid kelas 1 SMA Seirin yang sedang memerhatikan pelajaran terakhir di kelas mereka. Seorang anak laki-laki bersurai biru muda itu tengah melihat gurunya yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah dengan tatapan kosong sambil sesekali melihat pemandangan di luar jendela dan kemudian kembali memerhatikan sang guru.

Teman satu timnya yang duduk di depannya kini hanya bertopang dagu sambil sesekali menguap—menandakan bahwa ia merasa bosan dengan pelajaran terakhir.

"Ya, baik sampai sini dulu pelajarannya. Jangan lupa mengerjakan tugas yang tadi bapak berikan. Liburan musim panas sebentar lagi jadi bapak harap kalian tidak lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan bapak-ibu guru kalian yang lain," sebut saja pak Takeda—guru sejarah itu sedang membereskan buku beserta barang-barang miliknya.

Para murid hanya mengangguk—menandakan bahwa mereka mengerti lalu sang ketua kelas pun berdiri.

"Berdiri! salam!"

Semua murid di kelas 1A pun membungkuk, tanda memberikan salam pada sang guru. Pak Takeda hanya mengangguk lalu ia segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kelas 1A.

"Kagami-kun, hari ini tidak ada latihan ya?" Kagami Taiga—pemuda bersurai merah gelap dengan gaya rambut _spike_ beserta alisnya yang tebal dan ganda itu hanya menoleh kebelakang. Menghadap teman satu timnya yang sedang menatapnya.

"Entahlah Kuroko tidak ada pengumuman dari pelatih," ujar Kagami pada pemuda bersurai biru muda yang duduk dibelakangnya itu. Kuroko Tetsuya—pemuda dengan surai biru muda, mata berwarna biru muda yang selalu menatap apapun dengan tatapan kosong itu tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah pinta kelas terdengar suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi mereka, suara perempuan yang terdengar sangat khas karena teriakkannya tersebut.

"Hei! Kagami! Kuroko!" teriak suara itu dengan suara lantang yang mungkin tidak kalah lantangnya dari suara laki-laki. Membuat 2 orang yang disebut namanya itu kaget dan menunjukkan wajah takut akan sang pelatih.

"A-ada apa pelatih?" Tanya Kagami dengan suara gemetar. Meskipun badan Kagami besar tapi nyalinya cukup kecil juga jika sudah berhadapan dengan pelatih atau hal yang ditakutinya.

Sedangkan Kuroko, Ia seperti biasa selalu tenang bahkan ketika berhadapan dengan pelatih basket perempuan yang terkenal akan ketegasannya di SMA Seirin tersebut. Ia menatap sang pelatih dengan tatapan kosong yang bahkan membuat orang bingung ia memerhatikan atau tidak.

"Kumpul di _gym_ sekarang!" perintah sang pelatih lalu segera berjalan ke bawah menuju _gymnasium_ SMA Seirin.

XXX

Di _gymnasium_ SMA Seirin bisa terdengar suara decitan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai juga suara pantulan bola basket yang menggema di seluruh ruangan. Di dalamnya ternyata sudah terdapat segerombolan anak-anak klub basket yang sedang berkumpul untuk mendengar pengumuman dari sang pelatih. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja tidak ikut berkumpul dan segera pulang tapi mereka tidak ingin kena hukuman yang berupa jurus beladiri dari sang pelatih yang dapat membuat mereka K.O seketika.

"Baik… ada apa ini Riko? Kau ingin membicarakan apa?" seorang pemuda bersurai hitam kecoklatan dengan gaya rambut yang sedikit _spike_ dan memakai kacamata itu bertanya pada teman sekelas sekaligus pelatihnya.

Riko Aida gadis bersurai coklat pendek yang juga seorang pelatih ini hanya diam melihat teman sekelasnya itu, ia pun menaruh kedua tangan di pinggangnya—menandakan bahwa ia tidak suka.

"Hyuuga. Aku menyuruh kalian berkumpul karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. Ini mengenai latihan kalian," ujar Riko. Bisa terdengar suaranya kini berubah serius.

"Oh! Apa latihan kita akan diringankan?!" ujar seorang pemuda dengan senangnya yang bersurai hitam dan bermulut seperti tupai—Koganei Shinji.

"Koganei!" seru Riko dengan tegasnya dan aura yang membuat Koganei merinding ketakutan.

"Maaf pelatiiihhh~!" Riko hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengernyitkan sedikit dahinya. Memberitahukan bahwa ia agak kecewa.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menambahkan jadwal latihan kalian. Setidaknya mulai besok latihan kalian akan kugandakan dua kali lipat!" Riko menatap tajam kepada semua anggota klub basket. Mata coklatnya menunjukan sebuah ambisi yang besar untuk meningkatkan kualitas para pemain.

"EEEEHHHHH!" seru semua angota klub kecuali Kuroko yang hanya diam setuju-setuju saja dengan pilihan sang pelatih. Toh saat masih di Teikou ia sudah biasa latihan keras begini.

"Jadi kita akan latihan dua kali lipat dari biasanya?" ujar pemuda bersurai hitam lurus dan bermata agak sipit—Izuki Shun.

"Yup! Bagaimana? Ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidaaaaakk…" ujar semua anggota dengan pasrah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kalian boleh pulang," Riko tersenyum mendapati semua anggota klub basket setuju. Senyumnya begitu merekah sampai-sampai kalian bisa melihat bunga-bunga ada di sekitarnya. Membuat klub basket SMA Seirin menjadi tangguh dan tidak terkalahkan itulah niatnya.

Kuroko segera mengambil tas sekolah dan olahraganya dan bersiap untuk segera pulang. Namun sebuah getaran dari dalam tasnya menyita perhatiannya dan ia pun segera meraih ponselnya itu dan membukanya.

_**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**_

_**From: Akashi Seijuurou**_

_**Subject: none**_

_**06/12/20xx**_

_**Sepulang sekolah pergilah ke Maji Burger. Kita adakan reunian**_

_E-mail_. Ternyata itu adalah _e-mail_ dari Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou—kapten klub bola basket Teikou dulu yang sekarang telah menjadi kapten klub bola basket SMA Rakuzan. Kuroko menutup kembali ponselnya dan menyimpannya di dalam tas. Jika itu perintah dari Akashi, Kuroko tidak bisa menolak. Kalau Kuroko sampai menolak, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Hei Kuroko, mau pulang bareng?" Tanya Kagami pada pemuda bersurai biru muda dengan tinggi 168cm tersebut.

"Tidak Kagami-kun, aku ada urusan lain," ujar Kuroko lalu pergi meninggalkan gym SMA Seirin

XXX

Kuroko berjalan melewati pertokoan di kota Tokyo. Udara yang lambat laun berubah menjadi dingin, langit biru cerah yang mulai berubah warna menjadi oranye kekuningan, lampu jalan yang mulai menyala dan suara mesin mobil yang terdengar saat melintasi jalan merupakan pemandangan yang cocok untuk saat ini.

Ia terus berjalan menyusuri pertokoan dan kemudian ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah restoran cepat saji bernama Maji Burger—tempat yang sering Kuroko kunjungi bersama teman-temannya, maupun hanya berdua bersama Kagami seorang. Ia mendorong pintu kaca tersebut dan berusaha mencari sosok surai merah yang sudah mengajaknya ke sini.

"Kurokocchiiiiii~~~~!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara cempreng dan terdengar renyah yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Kuroko.

Ia menoleh—berusaha mencari sumber suara yng memanggilnya itu dan seketika saja tubuhnya sudah di dalam pelukan seseorang. Kuroko mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi lalu ia segera tenang dan kembali memasang wajah datarnya itu ketika melihat surai pirang yang kini tengah memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kise-kun…" ujar Kuroko.

"Waaaaa! Kurokocchi~ aku kangen~" pemuda bersurai pirang itu menunjukkan air mata yang kita bilang "palsu" itu pada pemuda kecil bersurai biru muda yang sedang ia peluk saat ini. Biasanya seseorang pasti akan berpikir dua kali karena malu ketika akan mengucapkan kalimat itu tetapi pemuda bersurai pirang ini dengan gamblangnya mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Kuroko tanpa rasa malu.

"Ryouta, sudah hentikan," ujar sebuah suara yang terdengar dingin dan seketika itu pemuda bersurai itu menghentikan aksinya pada Kuroko. Padahal ia masih ingin memeluk Kuroko sebentar lagi.

"Yaaah… Akashicchi…" pemuda yang dipanggil Kise Ryouta itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya layaknya seorang anak kecil yang kesal.

Kise Ryouta—pemuda bersurai pirang ini merupakan _ace _di SMA Kaijou dan merupakan anggota dari Kiseki no Sedai. Ia seorang anak SMA yang memiliki pekerjaan sebagai seorang model untuk majalah _zunon boys_.

Sedangkan pemuda yang dipanggil Akashi itu hanya diam dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya lalu membuka mulut untuk berbicara pada Kuroko.

"Konbanwa Akashi-kun," Kuroko membungkuk sambil memberikan salam.

"Konbanwa Tetsuya, ayo duduk," tawar Akashi pada mantan teman satu timnya itu. Meskipun dibilang mantan teman tetapi seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai masih berteman sampai sekarang.

Kuroko menarik bangku lalu duduk di depan Akashi. Kise pun segera menarik bangku dan duduk di sebelah Kuroko. Mengambil kesempatan tentunya. Merasa terus dilihat oleh Kise, Kuroko segera bertanya, "Ada apa Kise-kun?"

"Tidak apa-apa Kurokocchi," jawab Kise.

Tiba-tiba pintu kaca Maji Burger terbuka lalu memperlihatkan tiga orang sosok pemuda. Yang satu bersurai biru dengan kulit berwarna coklat, yang berikutnya ada pemuda berkacamata dengan surai hijau. Di tangan kiri pemuda itu bisa terlihat sebuah benda berbentuk kodok dan jari-jari pemuda itu pun diperban, dan yang terakhir seorang pemuda yang sangat tinggi dengan surai berwarna ungu yang panjangnya mencapai pundak.

"A-Aomine-kun…" Kuroko membesarkan sedikit bola mata biru muda miliknya ketika melihat pemuda bersurai bbiru dan berkulit kecoklatan itu memasuki Maji Burger.

"Yo! Tetsu, kau sudah sampai ternyata," pemuda yang bernama Aomine Daiki itu menunjukkan seringat khasnya pada teman lama yang sekaligus "bayangan"nya dulu ketika mereka di Teikou.

"Ternyata Kuro-chin, Aka-chin dan Kise-chin sudah disini duluan," ujar pemuda bersurai ungu itu sambil memakan _snack_ keripik kentang yang ia bawa barusan.

"Tak kusangka Kuroko sudah disini duluan…" ujar pemuda dengan kacamata itu lalu jeda. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah pemuda bersurai ungu itu dan berteriak, "Murasakibara! Jangan makan snack terus!"

Pemuda tinggi yang bernama Murasakibara Atsushi itu tidak memikirkan omongan temannya dan tetap makan _snack_ ditangannya, "Maaf Mido-chin ini enak soalnya."

"Haaah… Shintarou, Atsushi sudah hentikan. Lebih baik kalian duduk," Akashi menghela nafas ketika melihat kelakuan teman lamanya.

Mendengar omongan Akashi tentu semua anggota Kiseki no Sedai itu segera bungkam. Diam tidak ada yang bicara. Mereka menuruti perintah sang kapten, meskipun sekarang mereka sudah beda sekolah tapi bagi mereka Akashi tetaplah kapten mereka. Selain itu bisa gawat jika mereka membantah perintah Akashi karena sifat Akashi yang agak ekstrim itu.

Pemuda berkacamata yang sebenarnya dipanggil Midorima Shintarou itu membetulkan kacamatanya sebentar lalu ia segera duduk disebelah Akashi, lalu Aomine dan Murasakibara pun ikut mengambil bangku dan duduk.

"Aka-chin, sebenarnya untuk apa kau memanggil?" Tanya Murasakibara yang pastinya tidak berhenti makan snack yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak apa kan? Sudah lama kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini," ujar Akashi dengan sebuah senyum tipis yang tersungging di wajah tampannya.

Lalu semua terdiam. Merasa bingung dengan hal apa yang harus dibicarakan. Tidak ada yang angkat bicara satupun. Murasakibara sibuk dengan snacknya, Midorima sibuk dengan _lucky item_-nya, Aomine menopang dagu sambil sesekali menguap, Kise tak hentinya menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan kagum sedangkan Kuroko dan Akashi hanya terdiam saja, hingga akhirnya Kuroko berusaha berbicara dengan Aomine.

"A-Aomine-kun, bagaimana denganmu di klub basket Touou?" Tanya Kuroko. Siapapun yang mendengarnya bisa segera tahu bahwa Kuroko sedikit canggung ketika mengobrol dengan Aomine.

"Ha? Ya biasa-biasa saja," jawab Aomine dengan acuhnya.

"Begitu… kau sering latihan?" Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dan ia bertanya kembali.

"Cih… tanpa latihan pun aku sudah kuat," bisa terdengar oleh seluruh telinga kiseki no Sedai suara Aomine yang terkesan arogan. Kise yang mendengarnya itu jadi sedikit kesal. Berani-beraninya Aominecchi menggunakan suara arogan itu pada Kurokocchi kesayangannya, kalau ia bukan temannya mungkin ia sudah mendaratkan tinjunya pada pipi Aomine.

"Kalau Tetsuya sendiri bagaimana? Latihanmu lancar?" sekarang giliran Akashi yang angkat bicara. Setidaknya ia ingin meringankan sedikit tensi yang memenuhi ruangan.

"Ah, ya begitulah Akashi-kun dan mulai besok latihanku jadi dua kali lipat," ujar Kuroko dengan suara lembutnya yang datar.

"Waaah~ Kuro-chin latihannya keras juga ya," Murasakibara berbicara disela-selanya ia memakan _snack_.

"Selesaikan makanmu dulu Murasakibara…" Midorima menegur Murasakibara lagi sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"…"

"Yah begitulah selain itu aku mencoba untuk menciptakan jurus baru," Kuroko menatap mata _heterochromia_ milik Akashi dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging sekali lagi di sudut bibir Akashi. Ia merasa senang dengan sifat Kuroko yang selalu berusaha. Akhirnya mereka kembali tenggelam dalam diam sampai akhirnya Kise menunjukkan _photobook_ terbaru miliknya dan memperlihatkan _cover_ depannya.

"Oh iya! Hei lihat! _Photobook_-ku yang terbaru sudah terbit!" Kise menunjukkan _photobook_ miliknya yang kemudian mendapat sebuah _death glare_ dari teman-teman SMP-nya. Dalam sedetik saja _photobook_ milik kise sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Kenapa? Karena Midorima yang kesal itu langsung merebut _photobook_ kise dan merobeknya. Yang menyebabkan sang pemilik menangisi _photobook_ baru miliknya.

Akhirnya acara reuni mereka itu dipenuhi dengan kegaduhan dari setiap masing-masing anggota. Dimulai dari Kise yang kesal dan tangisnya tak berhenti, membuat Aomine memukul kepala Kise sampai sebuah tonjolan besar tumbuh diatas kepalanya lalu Midorima yang tak henti-hentinya menegur Murasakibara untuk berhenti makan _snack_ dan melakukan kegiatan lain selain makan, yang tentunya tak mendapat respon apa-apa dari pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu. Sedangkan Kuroko dan Akashi? Dua pemuda bertubuh pendek itu hanya diam saja melihat kelakuan teman-teman mereka. Mereka berdua sudah biasa dengan suasana seperti ini dan merasa sedikit senang juga karena keakraban mereka bisa tercermin disana.

Kuroko yang hanya diam saja sebenarnya diam-diam memerhatikan Aomine ketika ia sedang beradu mulut dengan Kise dengan tatapan sendu yang tercermin dibalik manik bola mata biru muda itu. Entah menandakan apa, sampai bisa menarik perhatian Akashi yang tak sengaja melihat tatapan sendu milik Kuroko. Ia kemudian mengikuti arah mata Kuroko dan mengetahui bahwa pemuda bersuai biru muda itu sedang menatap Aomine. Lalu sedetik saja, Akashi sudah mengetahui bahwa Kuroko menyukai Aomine.

Akashi lalu mencuri pandangannya ke arah Aomine. Ia melihat pemuda berotot dan berkulit coklat itu yang sekarang masih beradu mulut dengan Kise, lalu menyimpulkan gaya bicara Aomine beberapa menit yang lalu dan mengetahui kesimpulan yang ia dapat. Ia membelalakan matanya sedikit lalu menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan sayu—merasa kasihan kepada pemuda kecil itu.

_Tetsuya, sayang sekali. Perasaanmu tidak terbalas oleh Daiki… ia mungkin memang tidak peka tapi aku yakin jika kau mengatakan suka padanya, ia akan menolakmu. Sayang aku tak bisa mengatakan ini langsung padamu…_

* * *

A/N: wah ini dia fic perdanaku hehehe…. Judulnya itu "Ore no omoi o kimi ni todoketai" dan ini adalah cerita thresome AominexKurokoxKise kyaaaaaa aku suka threesome ini~~ (/=w=)/ oke minna, tolong tinggalkan review ya! :3 arigatou~


	2. Chapter 2

俺の思いを君に届けたい

A/N: yuuhuuu~ kembali bertemu dengan saya di chap 2~ sebenernya ini gak panjang-panjang, semoga saja… oke silahkan enjoy~ hope you like it

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

_Review's Corner:_

**annpui**: wah! Makasih banyak annpui-san karena sudah meriview cerita saya ini XD dan terima kasih banyak untuk welcomenya :D. wah annpui-san suka Aomine jadi orang ketiga? Kalau begitu kita emang sehati~ /tos/apaini/siapalu/pergisana/ oke abaikan ke-gaje-an yg terjadi barusan. Jadi KiKuro atau AoKuro silahkan ikuti saja hehehe… sayang klo kasih spoiler /dihajar/ review isi fangirling? Gapapa XD saya juga sering fangirlingan ketika mereview cerita /okeabaikan/ baik… sekali lagi terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya annpui-san :D

**Ginpachi-sensei**: rambut Hyuuga warna item ya? Tapi kok aku liatnya agak kecoklatan ya? /plak/dibogem/ ahahahahaha…. makasih untuk reviewnya ya! Saya sangat menghargainya /bows/ dan makasih juga udah ngasih tau warna rambut Hyuuga-senpai. Bikin AoKuro? Akan saya usahakan hehehe sekali lagi makasih.

**KensyEcho:** wah makasih atas welcome-nya X3 dan ternyata tulisan saya rapi ya… saya kira acak-acakan lho hehehe… mau KiKuro, silahkan ikuti cerita ini terus dan lihat perkembangannya, saya ga enak kasih spoiler /plak/ dan makasih untuk memberi tahu typo di summary, akan saya ubah. Dan saya ga mau kena guntingnya Akashi jadi… kabooor /ngacir/plak/abaikan/ sekali lagi makasih ya hehehe…

Oke minna! Makasih banyak udah baca cerita Kurobas perdana saya XD dan jika ingin tahu kelanjutannya silahkan ikuti cerita ini, ga panjang-panjang kok. Kemungkinan sampai 7 chapter aja (^w^) oke silahkan enjoy chapter 2-nya~ dan hope you like it! (^w^)/

* * *

Chapter 2

Setelah acara reunian Kiseki no Sedai kemarin. Entah kenapa Kuroko jadi sedikit lesu tapi meskipun lesu ia tetap mengikuti latihan yang diberikan Riko pada anggota klub basket Seirin dan seperti janji Riko kemarin mereka akan latihan dua kali lipat dan setelah latihan pertama yang mereka jalani tadi, sekarang waktunya mereka menjalani latihan kedua.

Suara peluit Riko yang terdengar nyaring itu segera mendapatkan perhatian dari para anggota klub basket. Peluh yang bercucuran dari dahi mereka menandakan mereka kelelahan karena latihan ini tetapi tidak mengurungkan semangat mereka untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Akhirnya mereka segera berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Riko membentuk sebuah barisan.

"Baik! Latihan kalian sudah bagus dan sekarang kita akan berlatih menyerang. Sebagian dari anak Kelas 2 menjadi lawan dan kelas 1 akan menjadi penyerang," perintah Riko. Para kelas 2 segera berkumpul dan membentuk pertahanan lalu sebagian dari kelas 2 ikut dengan anak kelas 1 menjadi penyerang.

Dimulai dengan Riko melempar bola yang akhirnya anak kelas 1 yang mendapatkan bola. Kagami dengan kekuatan supernya men_dribble_ bola hingga mencapai ring lawan, namun ring tersebut dijaga oleh Hyuuga, Mitobe dan Kiyoshi. Kagami yang sudah mahir bermain basket segera melewati pertahanan Hyuuga dengan melakukan _spin_ dan ia melompat lalu berhasil mencetak angka dengan _dunk_-nya yang pertama.

Merasa tertantang oleh permainan Kagami. Hyuuga dan yang lainnya pun tidak mau kalah. Mereka berusaha menyerang dan berhasil mendapatkan bola. Hyuuga men_dribble_ dan berhasil melewati Izuki, namun tiba-tiba ia dihadang oleh Kagami. Pertahanan Kagami begitu kuat hingga akhirnya Hyuuga melakukan _pass_ kepada Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi berhasil mendapatkan bola dan segera men_dribble_ bola karet berwarna oranye itu menuju ring Kagami, namun di saat ia bersiap melakukan _shoot_ tiba-tiba saja Kuroko menggunakan _misdirection_nya untuk melakukan _pass_ dan akhirnya memberikan bola karet itu pada Kagami. Kagami yang mendapatkan bola lalu menunjukkan seringainya dan segera melakukan _dunk_ keduanya.

Peluh bercucuran dengan derasnya di dahi para pemain dan suara decitan-decitan sepatu yang beradu dengan lantai, juga suara pantulan bola yang menggema di ruangan membuat suasana latihan kali ini sedikit agak berat.

Sekali lagi suara peluit Riko terdengar nyaring untuk yang kedua kalinya dan Riko pun menyuruh seluruh anggota untuk berkumpul segera.

"Baik semuanya! Berkumpul sekarang!" para pemain yang sedang terngengah-engah pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan segera berkumpul di hadapan pelatih perempuan mereka.

"Latihan kali ini sudah cukup baik, pertahankan seperti itu sampai menuju _winter cup_ nanti," ujar Riko dengan tegas sambil menatap para anggota dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

Para anggota yang lainnya hanya menghela nafas lega karena berhasil meningkatkan latihan mereka kali ini. Sebagian ada yang mengusap keringat dengan handuk, ada pula yang meminum minuman isotonik untuk segera melepas dahaga.

"Setidaknya di _winter cup_ nanti kita harus berlatih sungguh-sungguh," Hyuuga membenarkan letak kacamatanya sembari mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajahnya. Anggota yang lainnya pun hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa mereka mengerti. Merka tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada di depan mata mereka.

Kuroko yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan, kini perhatiannya tertuju pada benda yang bergetar di dalam tas olahraganya. Ia segera membuka resleting tas miliknya dan meraih benda elektronik berwarna biru muda tersebut.

_**To: Kurokocchi**_

_**From: Kise**_

_**Subject: none**_

_**06/17/20xx**_

_**Kurokocchi~ nanti sepulang sekolah ketemuan di dekat taman kota ya~ aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan hehehehe… ada Aominecchi juga lho (^_^)**_

Ternyata itu _e-mail_ dari Kise dan ia mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Sebenarnya Kuroko ingin menolak tapi mengingat sifat Kise yang akan segera menangis ia pun tidak bisa menolak, namun ia agak kaget ketika Kise mengatakan bahwa ia mengajak Aomine juga.

'_Aomine-kun…'_ batin Kuroko. Ia pun segera menutup ponselnya dan segera berkemas untuk menemui kedua sahabatnya itu.

XXX

Kuroko berjalan mengisari kota Tokyo. Ia berjalan dengan tempo yang agak cepat karena ia tidak mau membuat Kise dan Aomine menunggu. Suara derap kaki yang cepat, langit biru yang cerah lalu orang-orang yang berlalu lalang—sibuk akan tugas-tugas mereka menjadi suasana yang pas untuk kota toyo saat ini.

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Kuroko ketika ia melihat jam besar, menandakan bahwa ia telah sampai di taman kota. Saat ia sampai, ia bersaha mencari-cari 2 orang pemuda tinggi namun tidak terlihat juga sampai pada akhirnya Kuroko merasakan sebuah pelukan erat dari belakang.

"Kurokocchi~" suara itu menyebut namanya dengan manja. Membuat sang pemuda bersurai biru muda itu hanya mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kise-kun…" Kise hanya bisa tersenyum lebar ketika ia mendengar namanya keluar dari bibir Kuroko.

Kuroko melihat sekelilingnya—mencari tanda-tanda sang pemuda berkulit coklat yang selama ini menjadi perhatiannya, namun sayang hasilnya nihil. Lalu dengan begitu yakin, ia menelan ludah sebentar dan menanyakan keberadaan Aomine pada Kise.

"Kise-kun, mana Aomine-kun?" Kise yang mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Kuroko itu hanya bisa diam. Sebenarnya ia cemburu karena kenapa selalu Aomine yang ditanya dan bukan dirinya. Sempat terlintas di benak Kise untuk menyerah mengenai Kuroko, namun karena perasaan sukanya yang begitu besar, ia tidak mau menyerah. Ia akan melakukan apapun itu asal Kuroko mau mengakui dirinya—mau melihat kepadanya.

"Aominecchi ada disana, ia menunggu kita. Makanya ayo cepat daripada nanti Aominecchi ngamuk lagi," ujar Kise sambil memasang senyum ramahnya itu pada Kuroko. dibilang ramah pun sebenarnya tidak, namun hanya ini yang bisa Kise lakukan sekarang.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat Aomine menunggu. Setidaknya mereka tak akan buang waktu, mengingat sifat Aomine yang gampang naik darah itu.

"Tetsu! Kise!" dengan suara yang terdengar kasar, Aomine memanggil nama kedua pemuda yang sedang berjalan menuju tempatnya menunggu.

"Konnichiwa Aomine-kun," sapa Kuroko seperti biasa. Aomine hanya mengangguk—tanda bahwa ia membalas sapaan Kuroko, lalu ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kise. Bisa terlihat raut wajah kebingungan tertempel disana.

"Baiklah Kise… kau mau mengajakku kemana hah?" Aomine melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan menunjukkan raut wajah malasnya tersebut.

"Yang pasti…" Kise memasang pose berpikirnya yang diikuti dengan jeda pada nada bicaranya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "… Bagaimana kalau ke _game center_?"

"Ha?" Aomine hanya menganga. _Game center_? Kise mau mengajaknya ke _game center_? Yah… sebenarnya sih tidak masalah tapi Aomine bingung apa Kise tak punya pilihan lain? Yah sudahlah ia juga tidak memikirkannya. Ini pilihan Kise, lagipula sudah lama juga ia tidak ke _game center_ bersama teman-teman SMP-nya.

Kuroko hanya melihat interaksi kedua pemuda tinggi yang ada di hadapannya. Ia hanya diam seperti biasa, menandakan bahwa ia setuju-setuju saja.

"Iya _game center_! Setuju kan?! Kalau begitu ayo ke sana~!" seru Kise dengan semangatnya, sampai-sampai ia menjulurkan tangan ke atas dengan semangatnya dan tidak sengaja hampir mengenai Aomine.

Akhirnya mereka betiga segera bergegas menuju _game center_ yang ada di Tokyo. Kebetulan saja hari ini jam pelajaran sekolah juga latihan mereka sedang sedikit jadi mereka bisa pulang lebih cepat.

XXX

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih sekitar 15 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai di _game center_. Dengan sifat cerianya yang terkadang membuat orang lain _facepalm_ itu, Kise segera memasuki _game center_ lalu memainkan beberapa permainan disana. Mungkin salah satunya balap mobil.

Layaknya sebuah mobil sungguhan, permainan balap mobil itu bisa dilihat disertai dengan kopling dan gigi. Benar-benar permainan mobil yang canggih. Dengan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya sampai-sampai orang yang melihatnya merasa silau dengan senyumannya itu, Kise mengeluarkan sebuah kartu untuk bermain balap mobil lalu memasukkan kartu tersebut ke dalam mesin simulator balap mobil itu.

Kuroko dan Aomine yang melihat Kise akan bermain balap mobil _Midnight Maximum Tune_ itu segera berjalan menuju arah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. Bukan Aomine namanya kalau belum menggoda Kise sampai ia kesal. Maka saat itu ia berusaha menggoda sang model apakah ia bisa balapan atau tidak.

"Hee… memangnya Kise bisa balapan ya?" ujar Aomine yang terdengar seperti meremehkan Kise.

"Tentu saja bisa AHOminecchi! Lihat saja," Kise menjawab perkataan Aomine dengan tegas. Yakin dengan balapan yang akan ia menangkan.

"Apa?!" Aomine kesal karena dipanggil "Aho" oleh temannya ini, tapi melihat reaksi Kise yang menjawabnya barusan membuat Aomine penasaran dengan hasilnya.

Akhirnya Aomine dan Kuroko hanya diam melihat balapan Kise. Mereka melihat betapa gesitnya Kise ketika menghadapi lawannya, ia berusaha menyusul mobil yang ada di depannya dan berhasil. Ia memenangkan pertandingan.

"Wah, Kise-kun tertanya bisa balapan juga ya," Kuroko memuji Kise dengan suara datarnya tapi Kise yang mendengar itu justru merasa senang bisa dipuji oleh Kuroko. wajahnya berbinar seketika.

"Terima kasih Kurokocchi!"

Setelah balapan itu mereka memainkan permainan yang lain. Benar-benar seru sekali ketika bisa bermain bersama teman lama. Namun sifat Kise yang ceria itu tiba-tiba menjadi _down_ ketika melihat keakraban Kuroko dan Aomine yang sedang bermain basket. Tahu 'kan permainan basket yang suka ada di _game center_ itu…

Aomine me-_shoot_ bola karet oranye itu dan akhirnya masuk. Membuat pemuda kecil bersurai biru muda yang ada di sampingnya berdecak kagum meskipun tidak ia suarakan. Manik yang berwarna senada itu membesar seketika ketika Aomine memasukkan hampir seluruh bola yang ada dan mendapat skor tertinggi.

"Seperti biasa Aomine-kun selalu bisa memasukkan bola," puji Kuroko dibalik suara datarnya itu. Aomine yang merasa dipuji hanya bisa diam. Tanpa dipuji pun Aomine sudah tahu bahwa tembakannya akan selalu masuk. Tidak kalah dengan si no.1 _shooter _Midorima.

"Cih… biasa saja," itulah yang dikatakan Aomine pada Kuroko. bagaimanapun juga tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan dirinya kecuali diri Aomine sendiri. Setidaknya begitulah pikirnya.

Melihat tembakan-tembakan Aomine yang selalu masuk. Kuroko ingin mencoba bagaimana caranya menembak bola. Selama ini ia hanya bisa menge-_pass_ seluruh bola yang diberikan padanya setidaknya kali ini ia ingin mencoba me-_shoot_ bola.

Kuroko memegang bola karet oranye itu dan berusaha menembaknya. Tembakan pertama meleset. Aomine yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas, kemudian ia berjalan dan berhenti dibelakang Kuroko, ia memegang tangan mungil pemuda itu lalu mengajarkannya bagaimana cara me-_shoot_ bola yang benar.

Kuroko yang merasakan sentuhan dari Aomine itu hanya bisa diam. Terlihat sepintas di wajahnya sebuah semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah imut pemuda SMA Seirin itu.

Kise yang melihat dari kejauhan itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. Matanya menyipit menandakan ia tidak suka dengan pemandangan di hadapannya sekarang ini. Dadanya sakit, sesak, dan ia merasa seperti tidak bisa bernafas. Terlalu sakit. Ia sayang Kuroko, ia sangat mencintai pemuda itu, tapi pemandangan yang dilihatnya kali ini sedikit membuat ia ragu apakah ia bisa mendapatkan Kuroko.

Melihat keakraban mereka berdua membuat Kise semakin bingung. Setidaknya ia akan melakukan apa saja! Apa saja agar Kuroko mau melihatnya. Ia akan berusaha membuat Kuroko jatuh hati padanya. Walaupun hanya bermodalkan _motto_: _"Be honest with Yourself."_

Sudah 3 jam mereka ada di _game center_. Saat mereka pulang sekolah itu adalah jam 12 dan sekarang sudah jam 3. Setidaknya mereka harus cepat pulang. Saat mereka keluar dari game center, langit masih cerah dan orang-orang pun masih sedikit disibukkan dengan pekerjaan mereka. Tapi tentu saja mereka akan melakukan rutinitas "Jajan dulu sebelum pulang" jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mampir ke Maji Burger sebentar.

Setelah mampir dari Maji Burger akhirnya mereka pulang bersama, namun saat sampai di perempatan mereka harus berpisah dengan Aomine karena arah rumah mereka tidak sama.

Kise dan Kuroko hanya berjalan dalam diam tidak ada yang berbicara karena disibukan dengan pikiran masing-masing. Yang terdengar hanya suara derap kaki mereka dan suara seruputan dari _vanilla shake_-nya Kuroko yang sangat disukainya itu. Merasa canggung dengan suasana akhirnya Kise berusaha mencairkan tensi diantara mereka.

"A-Anu… Kurokocchi?" dengan suara sedikit terbata-bata Kise bertanya pada Kuroko sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Ya?" sahut Kuroko yang saat itu melirik Kise dan menatapnya dengan manik biru mudanya itu.

Sesaat terjadi adu tatap diantara mereka. _Golden_ bertemu _aquamarine_. Kise menatapKuroko dalam-dalam. Sekarang ia mengerti alasan mengapa ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda mungil yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini. Selain karena ia kagum dengan permainan bola basketnya terutama _misdirection_, ia juga kagum dengan wajah imutnya. Tidak hanya itu, mata _aquamarine_ Kuroko itu begitu indah yang mungkin akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi suka padanya.

Kise menghela nafas sebentar lalu ia kembali menatap Kuroko—pemuda bersurai biru muda yang sudah mengambil hatinya itu.

"Ka-Kapan-Kapan, kita main lagi yuk!" Kise tersenyum lebar kembali sambil menujukkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

Kuroko hanya diam dan menganggukkan kepala birunya itu sedikit—tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan ajakan Kise. Entah mengapa setiap kali Kuroko berada di dekat Kise, ada perasaan yang menyelimuti hatinya—perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya. Berbeda ketika ia bersama dengan Aomine, pemuda berambut biru dan berkulit coklat itu hanya menunjukkan sifat acuh-tak acuh padanya membuat Kuroko bingung akan perasaannya pada Aomine. Jujur ia suka dengan Aomine dan ia ingin menyatakan perasaan ini padanya, namun rasanya ada sesuatu yang Kuroko rasa janggal.

"Yeeeeeeii~! Makasih Kurokocchi~!" Kise segera memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. Ia senang karena Kuroko masih ingin bermain dengannya.

Sampai sini mereka harus berpisah karena mulai dari sini arah menuju rumah mereka berbeda. Tapi sebelum berpisah mereka berhenti untuk mengucapkan salam.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Kurokocchi," ujar pemuda pirang itu.

"Tidak masalah Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko yang masih menyeruput _vanilla shake_-nya.

Kise hanya tersenyum tulus. Ia melirik wajah Kuroko dan melihat ada sesuatu yang menempel disana. Perlahan ia mebungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kuroko lalu menyentuh benda putih lembut itu.

"Kurokocchi ada krim di wajahmu…"

"Eh?"

Kise membersihkan krim yang ada di wajah Kuroko, setelah bersih ia kembali menatap manik _aquamarine_ Kuroko lalu dengan perlahan tapi pasti, ia menyapukan bibir lembutnya pada pemuda biru muda itu. Membuat Kuroko membelalakkan matanya—kaget dengan yang barusan terjadi. Bisa Kuroko rasakan wajahnya kini sedikit memanas, sebuah semburat merah muda terajut di wajah imut nan tampannya itu.

"Sampai besok Kurokocchi!" seru Kise yang sudah berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dengan sebuah senyuman hangat terulas di wajah tampannya. Meninggalkan Kuroko yang sedang kebingungan dan hanya berdiri di sana, ia melihat sosok Kise yang menghilang di tengah jalan.

_Barusan itu… Kise-kun…_

* * *

A/N: Yeees! Ini dia chap 2-nya~ wah! Makasih ya semuanya yang udah baca cerita ini~ saya sungguh berterima kasih /sujud-sujud/plak/abaikan/ gimana menurut kalian chap 2 ini? Waaaahh~ saya berterima kasih banget sama **annpui-san, Ginpachi-sensei,** dan **KensyEcho**. Makasih banya ya~ /bows/ dan makasih buat para reader yg udah baca juga hehehe… jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya! :D arigatou~


	3. Chapter 3

俺の思いを君に届けたい

A/N: Halooo para readers~~ waaahh~ saya terharu ternyata banyak yang suka ama cerita kurobas pertama saya /nangisharu /ambiltisu/ makasih banyak semuanyaaa~ (TTwTT) dan ini chap 3-nya hope you like it (^w^)/

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

_Review's Corner:_

**winechii:** waaaaahh! Winechii-san nunggu KiKuro scene ya? Tenang saja nanti bakal ada di chap depannya. Silahkan ditunggu saja dan makasih buat review-nya (^w^) saya sangat senang hehehe :3

**jesper.s:** ini dia kelanjutannya jesper-san~ semoga kamu suka (^_^) dan makasih buat review-nya ya~

**annpui:** mau lagi? Mau lagi? Okeeee~~ nanti di chapter depan bakal ada KiKuro moment-nya. Full. jadi silahkan pantau hubungan mereka /?/apa/plak/ makasih buat review-nya annpui-san! /bows/

**SeraphelArchangelaClaudia:** iya ini love triangle XD yang mana yaaa? Penasaran? Silahkan pantau hubunan mereka Claudia-san! (^_^) dan makasih buat review-nya!

Waaaahhh! Makasih banyak semua saya sungguh terharu dengan review-review yang diberikan. Benar-benar bikin saya semangat :D saya berusaha agar kise nggak bernasib malang hohoho dan silahkan enjoy chap 3-nya (^_^)

* * *

Chapter 3

Kuroko—pemuda bersurai biru muda itu sekarang tengah bermain di dalam _gym_. Memainkan bola basket sambil men_dribble_-nya. Menciptakan suara pantulan yang terdengar keras di telinga. Pelajaran sudah berakhir dari tadi dan latihan pun hari ini ditiadakan karena sebentar lagi akan menjelang libur musim Kuroko bingung dan merasa bosan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar di sekolah sambil melatih sedikit permainan bola basketnya.

Ia menarik nafas yang dalam dan menggenggam bola karet yang ada di tangannya erat-erat, lalu ia mulai berlari sambil men_dribble_ bola. Ya, _dribble_-an yang Kuroko lakukan sempurna, ia berlari melewati _cone-cone_ yang ia pasang sendiri tadi dan berusaha melakukan _shoot_ ke arah ring. Setidaknya kemarin ia sudah diberi tahu bagaimana cara melakukan _shoot_ yang benar, hanya saja Kuroko masih perlu berlatih keras.

Setelah melakukan shoot yang pertama Kuroko berhenti sebentar. Ia mengambil handuk untuk membersihkan peluh yang bercucuran di wajahnya. Kuroko dari dulu memang tidak bisa latihan lama-lama karena tubuhnya yang lemah, namun pengalamannya bermain basket di Teikou membuat tubuhnya jadi—setidaknya—menjadi lebih kuat.

Kuroko pun jadi teringat kejadian kemarin saat _hang out_ bersama Kise dan Aomine. Ia sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya kemarin. Ia senang ketika Aomine mengajarinya cara melakukan _shoot_ yang benar dan mengingatnya saja membuat sebuah semburat merah muda terajut di pipi mulusnya, tapi apa yang ia tidak percayai adalah saat Kise mencium bibirnya ketika sang pemuda bersurai pirang itu membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa krim. Sekali lagi—membuat wajah sang Kuroko Tetsuya dipenuhi semburat merah muda lagi.

'_Aaaaahhh…. Kise-kun… ada apa dengannya? Kenapa Tiba-tiba menciumku begitu…' _pikir Kuroko ketika mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ia benar-benar malu. Sangat malu sampai-sampai ia bingung harus bagaimana ketika bertemu Kise nanti.

Masih terlihat semburat merah muda itu di pipinya. Ia kembali mengusap dahinya dan mengambil minuman untuk melepas dahaga. Kalau Kuroko pikir-pikir, selama ia bersama dengan Kise, ia selalu merasa bahagia ketika melihat senyum ramah yang selalu Kise tunjukkan padanya dan terkadang ia sedikit merasa iri atau lebih tepatnya "cemburu" mungkin ketika Kise didekati oleh banyak fans-nya. Ia sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaannya pada Kise karena Aomine sendiri masih ada di dalam hatinya.

'_Tapi… kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh ya…'_ batin sang pemuda kecil itu ketika ia mengingat tiap kali ia bersama Aomine. Masalahnya, ketika Kuroko bersama Aomine yang terasa di dalam dadanya itu hanyalah perasaan suka namun hampa. Ia merasa Aomine bukan seperti dulu lagi yang dengan hangatnya akan mengusap-usap kepalanya dan berbicara hangat kepadanya.

Merasa itu adalah pikiran yang bodoh, Kuroko segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran negative di kepalanya. Ia kembali melirik bola basket yang tergeletak di atas lantai licin tersebut. Ia sudah kehilangan semangat untuk bermain basket hari ini gara-gara ia memikirkan hal kemarin. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk segera mengemasi barang-barangnya lalu pulang ke rumah.

Kuroko segera keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya—setidaknya hari ini ia ingin mengistirahatkan diri dirumah. Saat ia sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil ditemani dengan aroma musim panas dan kicauan burung di siang hari, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang sudah begitu ia kenal memanggilnya kejauhan. Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menoleh dan ia melihat sosok pemuda bersurai biru dan tinggi tersebut.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko sedikit kaget karena ternyata ia bertemu Aomine saat pulang sekolah, ia melihat pemuda yang sedikit berotot itu melambaikan tangan padanya.

'_Mungkin ini saat yang baik…'_ pikir Kuroko. ia menelan ludah dan mengeluarkan suara lembut miliknya.

"Aomine-kun, bisa kita jalan-jalan sebentar?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Boleh sih… kebetulan, ada apa?" Aomine melirik teman SMP-nya ini sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada… yang ingin kubicarakan," ujar Kuroko. ia menunduk—berusaha untuk menyembunyikan matanya dari pemuda tinggi tersebut. Ini adalah kesempatan Kuroko dan ia ingin mengatakan perasaannya ini pada Aomine.

"Baiklah, kita ke Maji burger saja, aku traktir kau," akhirnya kedua pemuda itu segera berjalan menuju Maji burger tanpa mereka sadari seorang pemuda yang telah mengawasi mereka sedari tadi.

XXX

Di dalam restoran siap saji itu, Kuroko dan Aomine duduk di dekat jendela. Aomine meminum es kopi. Cairan hitam itu memang terkadang nikmat diminum saat musim panas, sedangkan Kuroko seperti biasa menyeruput _vanilla shake_-nya. Sesekali manik _aquamarine_-nya melirik Aomine lalu saat tatapannya dibalas, ia segera memalingkan padangannya pada _milkshake_-nya kembali—membuat Aomine yang notabene-nya cepat naik darah itu jadi sedikit kesal.

"Hei Tetsu, kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan cepat katakan! Jangan membuatku menunggu," Kuroko tertegun seketika ketika mendengar suara Aomine yang meninggi sampai-sampai ia tersedak oleh _shake_-nya sendiri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, bisa ia rasakan temponya naik-turun. Ia pun kemudian meletakkan _vanilla shake_-nya dan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya. Ia ingin mengatakannya! Maka inilah kesempatannya!

Di luar Maji burger—tepatnya tidak jauh dari tempat Aomine dan Kuroko duduk, terlihat seorang pemuda dengan surai pirang dan baju seragam keabuan SMA Kaijou. Pemuda itu—Kise sekarang tengah mematai-matai kedua teman SMP-nya yang sedang berada di dalam Maji burger. Secara kebetulan tadi ia melewati SMA Seirin dan tak sengaja melihat Kuroko dan Aomine bertemu, karena merasa penasaran akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti mereka berdua.

Dengan jantung yang sedikit berdebar, gigi yang bergemeletukkan, ia pun segera meremas sedikit dedaunan yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya—merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Kuroko berikutnya.

Sedangkan Kuroko kini telat menatap manik biru Aomine sepenuhnya. _Sapphire_ bertemu dengan _aquamarine_. Dengan jantung yang masih berdegup kencang, Kuroko pun menelan ludah, jarinya jadi sedikit gemetar karena efek dari jantungnya yang berdebar dan dengan segera ia pun langsung menuju topik yang ingin ia bicarakan.

"Aomine-kun, aku… suka kamu,"ia mengucapkannya. Akhirnya Kuroko mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan yakin dan suara yang cukup keras. Membuat lawan bicaranya yang sedang meminum es kopi itu hanya diam tak bergeming.

Aomine kaget—ia sangat kaget ketika mendengar pengakuan "suka" dari pemuda kecil bersurai biru muda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya dngan apa yang di dengarnya, namun sorot mata Kuroko yang ia ajukan padanya membuktikan bahwa apa yang ia katakan benar dan bukan merupakan kebohongan.

Aomine menghela nafas sebentar lalu ia kembali menatap manik _aquamarine_ milik Kuroko.

"Tetsu… aku…" Aomine membiarkan kalimatnya tergantung. Ia bingung harus berkata apa ketika ia mendengar Kuroko menyatakan perasaan padanya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Kuroko akan menyukainya, namun selama ini Aomine hanya melihat Kuroko sebagai teman baik-nya saja. Tidak lebih dari itu. Ia ingin bilang begitu pada Kuroko tapi di sisi lain ia juga takut bahwa jawabannya akan melukai pemuda kecil itu. meski begitu ia tidak bisa berbohong padanya kan? Lebih baik ia katakan yang sesungguhnya sekarang.

Aomine menarik nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya lalu ia kembali angkat bicara,"Tetsu, maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa?" bisa terdengar oleh telinga Aomine nada suara Kuroko yang kebingungan. Ia kemudian menatap manik Kuroko dan kembali menjawab.

"Iya! Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu itu… maaf…" ujar Aomine. Nada suaranya begitu sedih, tapi ia juga tidak mungkin menerima perasaan Kuroko karena kenyataannya Aomine hanya melihat Kuroko sebagai teman.

"Kenapa?" kenapa? Kenapa katanya? Terkutuklah dirinya karena tidak bisa mengatakan perasaannya yang jelas pada Kuroko. Dengan yakin Aomine pun mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, ia hanya berharap Kuroko tidak akan terluka.

"Karena… selama ini… aku tidak pernah berpikir kalau kau akan menyukaiku Tetsu… maaf…" Aomine kembali menunduk. Sesaat udara di sekitar mereka terasa berat. Tidak ada yang bicara lagi setelah itu, mereka disibukkan oleh pikiran masing-masing.

Kise yang bisa mendengar jelas obrolan diantara mereka hanya bisa ikut terdiam. Perasaannya kini bercampur aduk. Namun satu-satunya perasaan yang terasa begitu kuat adalah marrah—ya marah, ia merasa marah. Entah itu pada Aomine yang menolak Kuroko atau pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya langsung pada Kuroko, ia hanya merasa marah. Kemudian Kise kembali melirik kedua temannya itu, ia ingin tahu reaksi apa yang diberikan pemuda kecil kesayangannya itu.

"Tetsu?" sapa Aomine yang bingung karena Kuroko masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Aomine-kun…" Kuroko hanya bisa membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Tenggorokannya terasa serak, dadanya sakit. Ia setengah tidak percaya kalau selama ini Aomine hanya menganggap ia teman dan tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa tapi Kuroko memaklumi karena itu Aomine, ia tidak boleh bersikap egois bukan?

"Tidak! Aku serius Tetsu! Aku tidak pernah memikikan kalau kau bisa suka padaku, selama ini aku hanya menganggapmu teman dekat, itu saja… jadi… maafkan aku…"

"Iya Aomine-kun aku mengerti… aku hanya ingin mengatakan perasaanku saja karena kalau tidak… rasanya ada yang janggal," Kuroko mengulas senyum tipis di wajahnya. Ya, ia memang tidak boleh memaksa Aomine untuk menyukainya. Ia tidak bisa. Jadi Kuroko merasa bahwa ia akan membiarkan saja perasaan yang dirasakannya ini.

"Tetsu… baiklah," Aomine akhirnya membiarkan obrolan ini begitu saja dan meminum cairan hitam yang sudah tidak dingin tersebut.

Kuroko melirik jam dinding yang tertempel di dinding Maji burger. Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 15.00. ia harus segera pulang sekarang karena ada tugas sekolah yang belum selesai dan harus dikerjakan. Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu melirik Aomine dan Aomine membalas tatapannya itu—menunggu sang pemain basket Seirin itu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aomine-kun, aku pulang dulu ya, ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan," ujar Kuroko lalu ia meraih tas sekolah miliknya.

"Aaaa, oh iya _milkshake_-mu nanti biar aku yang bayar," ujar Aomine.

"Terima kasih Aomine-kun. Sampai nanti ya," Kuroko tersenyum tipis pada Aomine. Tidak apa-apa, ia sudah menyatakan perasaan dan ditolak Aomine itu tidak apa-apa, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha mengeluarkan perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya ini dan itu terserah Aomine mau menerimanya apa tidak. Kalau diterima syukur, tidak diterima juga tidak apa-apa—setidaknya begitulah pikir Kuroko.

Kise yang melihat Kuroko keluar dari Maji burger pun bergegas menyusul pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu dengan pelan-pelan agar tidak diketahui oleh Kuroko pastinya. Ia bisa mengerti perasaan Kuroko sekarang, pasti sakit jika perasaan kita ditolak begitu saja. Ia akan menyapa Kuroko, berpura-pura untuk tidak mengetahui semuanya dan dengan langkah kaki yang cepat, ia segera menyusul pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya tersebut.

Kuroko sendiri, ia mempercepat derap kakinya. Temponya lumayan cepat. Sakit. Ya, rasa sakit inilah yang sekarang ini sedang dirasakannya, sampai-sampai untuk bernafas saja rasanya sulit. Ia mungkin memang sedih tapi ia tidak boleh terus-terusan begini. Meskipun ditolak ia masih bisa berteman dengan Aomine kan? Kemudian pemuda kecil ini pun memperlambat langkah kakinya dan tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara Kise memanggilnya.

"Kurokochiiiiii~~!" seru Kise dari kejauhan sembari melambaikan tangannya. Melihat Kise yang sedang berjalan menuju dirinya membuat Kuroko kembali teringat dengan kejadian kemarin, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memanas ketika melihat wajah ceria Kise. Kuroko sendiri bingung harus berbuat apa lalu ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memasang kembali _poker face_-nya.

"Kise-kun, kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Kuroko sembari menatap Kise.

"Kenapa~? Kan memang jalan pulangku lewat sini dan aku tak sengaja ketemu Kurokocchi," Kise kembali menunjukkan cengirannya yang membuat orang yang ada di hadapannya ini menunjukkan sedikit semburat merah.

Setelah salam itu mereka berdua terdiam. Kise yang melihat Kuroko diam dan tak bersemangat itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya, melihat Kuroko yang sedih itu membuat hati Kise juga ikut sedih. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat orang yang dicintainya ini tidak bersemangat.

'_Kurokocchi…'_ batin Kise. Ia lalu memantapkan hatinya hari ini ia akan menghibur Kuroko walau hanya sebentar.

"Ada apa Kurokochi? Kenapa lesu?" bisa terdengar dengan jelas di telinga Kuroko suara khawatir Kise yang mengkhawatirkannya. Sesaat hatinya terasa ringan, tapi ia tidak bisa membuat Kise khawatir lebih dari ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok Kise-kun," Kuroko menatap manik _golden_ milik Kise dan sesaat merasa terpana. Selama ini ia tidak menyadari bahwa mata Kise begitu indah.

'_Pasti… Kurokocchi tidak akan cerita. Yah baiklah,'_ batin Kise. Yah tidak apa-apa, setidaknya niatnya kali ini adalah membuat Kurokocchi-nya semangat.

"Kurokocchi, ikut denganku yuk!" Kise menggenggam lengan Kuroko dan berusaha menariknya.

"Kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat! Ayo~!" lagi-lagi Kise mengeluarkan jurus andalannya—berpura-pura manja. Kuroko pun hanya bisa mengalah dan ia menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah…" ujar Kuroko dan ia pun mengikuti pemuda bersurai itu pergi.

XXX

Kuroko melihat sekelilingnya. Ternyata Kise mengajaknya ke tempat _street ball_, ia pernah ke sini sebelumnya bersama Kise dan juga Kagami. Melawan sekelompok berandalan yang bermain curang dalam basket.

"Kau mau apa Kise-kun?" Kuroko bingung melihat Kise yang hanya duduk diatas bangku taman dan memutar-mutarkan bola basket dengan jari telunjuknya. Kemudian manik _golden_nya menatap manik _aquamarine_ Kuroko dalam-dalam.

"Kurokocchi, kalau Kurokocchi ada masalah boleh cerita kepadaku," Kise menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan sayu, bisa terlihat sedikit sebuah senyum tipis yang terulas di wajah tampannya. Pernyataan Kise membuat Kuroko sedikit tertegun. Ia tidak mungkin mmbicarakan masalah ia dengan Aomine jadi Kuroko hanya memasang kembali _poker face_-nya dan berkata, "Tidak Kise-kun, tidak ada apa-apa."

'_Tidak apa-apa Kurokocchi, aku sudah tahu semua kok.'_

"Yaa baiklah… mau main basket Kurokocchi?" tawar Kise sembari menunjukkan bola basket miliknya.

"Tidak Kise-kun, aku sedang tidak berminat," Kuroko menolaknya dengan sopan. Suara lembutnya hanya membuat Kise menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian lompat—menaruh bola karet oranye itu di kursi taman dan berjalan menuju pemuda bersurai biru muda itu.

Dengan perlahan, Kise menyentuh sisi kepala Kuroko dan membuat wajah imut Kuroko melihat dirinya—membuat tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Kemudian Kise dengan lembut mengusap-usapkan ibu jarinya pada pipi halus Kuroko dan ia menatap manik _aquamarine_ itu dengan lembut. Kise mendekatkan sedikit wajahnya pada wajah Kuroko lalu berbicara dengan lembut. Bisa Kuroko rasakan sedikit udara lembut yang menggelitik wajahnya itu.

"Dengar Kurokocchi, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu berada di sisi Kurokocchi. Jadi kalau Kurokocchi ada masalah Kurokocchi bisa cerita padaku," ujar sang model lalu ia menyapukan bibir lembutnya pada dahi Kuroko—membiarkannya tetap berada di sana beberapa saat lalu melepasnya dan tersenyum lembut pada sang pemuda kecil tersebut.

"Terima kasih Kise-kun…" ujar Kuroko pelan. Hatinya hangat. Ya terasa hangat, apalagi ketika Kise mencium dahinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, liat sudah mau sore," Kise melihat ke langit, membuat Kuroko ikut menatap langit biru cerah yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi jingga-kemerahan. Kemudian Kuroko mengangguk lalu akhirnya mereka jalan bersama menuju rumah mereka.

XXX

Hari sudah malam. Bulan pun berusaha menyinari gelapnya langit malam, ditemani oleh bintang-bintang yang ikut memancarkan cahayanya. Kuroko kini tengah terduduk diatas kasur empuk miliknya. Ia sedang membaca novel misteri yang menarik perhatiannya, namun entah mengapa konsentrasinya buyar ketika mengingat ucapan Kise tadi sore.

"_Dengar Kurokocchi, apapun yang terjadi aku akan selalu berada di sisi Kurokocchi. Jadi kalau Kurokocchi ada masalah Kurokocchi bisa cerita padaku."_

Merasa percuma membaca buku dengan segudang pikiran di dalam kepalanya, akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatannya itu.

"Guk!"

Kuroko mendengar suara Nigou lalu ia segera membiarkan anak anjing _siberian husky_nya itu duduk diatas pangkuannya. Dengan lemah lembut Kuroko mengusap-usap jarinya pada bulu halus Nigou.

"Haaaahhh…. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku pada Kise-kun… setidaknya aku sudah bisa menerima penolakan Aomine, tapi…" gumam Kuroko sambil menatap anak anjing peliharaan yang mirip dengannya itu.

Nigou yang melihat majikannya sedang kebingungan itu lalu mencium dagu Kuroko dengan hidung mungilnya—membuat Kuroko sedikit geli dengan tekstur hidung anjing itu.

"…Tapi aku bingung, apa perasaanku pada Kise-kun itu suka? Tapi… aku sendiri masih kurang yakin," Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya, ia membiarkan poni halusnya itu menutupi matanya. Nigou yang melihatnya jadi ikut sedih, ia menggonggong sedikit dan Kuroko mengelus kepala mungilnya itu.

"Daripada itu lebih baik kita tidur, selamat malam Nigou," ujar Kuroko lalu mematikan lampu kamar dan menarik selimut untuk pergi ke alam mimpi—melupakan sejenak apa yang sudah terjadi. Nigou yang sudah mengantuk itu segera melingkarkan badan kecilnya dan tidur di dekat Kuroko—menemani sang majikan.

* * *

A/N: Fyuuuuuhhh~~ akhirnya chap 3 selesai~ ini aku bikinnya malem-malem dan selesai jam setengah sepuluh…weeeww…. ==" ngomong-ngomong makasih ya yg udah baca! Aku seneng banget XD terima kasih semua! (^_^)/ dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya! :D arigatou~~


	4. Chapter 4

俺の思いを君に届けたい

A/N: YA AMPUN! MAAF SEMUANYA KARNA TELAT UPDATE! /head desk/ Saya kena WB untuk chapter 4 ini, dan selesai menikmati _golden week_-nya indonesia, juga bertahan selama 1 bulan penuh ga bikin fic BL karena puasa. oke ini chap 4-nya enjoy~

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

_Review's corner:_

**Ginpachi-sensei**: wahahahahahaha anggep aja disitu ada semak-semak yang bisa nembunyiin Kise /plak/ dan ini kelanjutannya semoga suka ;D dan makasih buat review-nya ya!

**jesper.s:** aduuuhhh~ bahasanya~ iya nih Kise bakal berjuang keras buat mendapatkan hati Kurokocchi-nya tersayang~ dan chap kali ini adalah KiKuro moment. Full. Jadi silahkan enjoy dan makasih buat reviewnya!

**annpui: **saya juga ga akan nolak Kurokocchi~ XD *bayangin Kise di dunia nyata* *ikut mimisan* aduuuuuhh~ klo Kise beneran ada sih… enak banget! Setidaknya dia bakal kuculik! XD /apa/ga/ditimpuk/ dan ini dia KiKuro moment yang ditunggu annpui-san~ ;D silahkan enjoy~

**NekoTama-1110:** wah terasa kecepetan? Saya juga ngerasa begitu tapi mau gimana lagi, saya niatnya ini nggak panjang-panjang. Kalau panjang jadi ribet soalnya /digampar/ waaahhh~ makasih udah mereview dan makasih pula udah di fave hehehe ini chap 4-nya moga-moga enjoy ya ;D

**Sukikawai-chan:** aduh suki-san, nafas… nafas… nanti sesak nafas lho (?) /bletak/ hahaha makasih ya udah mereview cerita kurobas pertama saya dan makasih juga udah di face hehehe ini chap 4-nya moga-moga suka ya :D

**SeraphelArchangelaClaudia:** wah makasih Claudia-san udah mereview cerita ini lagi hehehedan makasih buat dukungannya *^*)9 ganbatte deh! Ini chap 4-nya silahkan enjoy~

Waaaaahh~! Saya berterima kasih nih buat semuanya yang udah baca cerita saya terutama buat: **annpui**, **jesper.s** dan **Ginpachi-sensei** yang udah mereview sejak chapter awal dan itu sangat berkesan buat saya dan makasih juga buat yg udah nge fave ama follow… hiks… seneng deh… /lebaynak/plak/ Review kalian sukses bikin saya cekikikan tahan tawa XD. Bagi yg nunggu KiKuro moment, ini diaaa~ :D

* * *

Chapter 4

Matahari siang sedang memancarkan cahaya hangatnya ke seluruh bumi, membiarkan cahayanya tersebut menerangi langit biru yang cerah. Suara siswa-siswa yang bermain sepak bola di lapangan, murid-murid yang berlalu-lalang, para gadis yang sibuk bergosip di koridor dan para anggota klub yang sibuk mengurusi klubnya itu merupakan suasana di SMA Kaijou sekarang.

Kise—sang model bersurai pirang ini hanya terduduk diam di kelasnya. Ia menatap ke arah luar jendela—menikmati pemandangan langit biru yang cerah dengan gumpalan-gumpalan benda putih yang halus dan menghiasi langit di atas sana. Hari ini ia bingung harus berbuat apa setelah kejadian kemarin, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar—menandakan bahwa ada _e-mail_ masuk, kemudian ia membuka _slide_ ponselnya itu.

_**To: Kise Ryouta**_

_**From: Kasamatsu Yukio**_

_**Subject: KUMPUL!**_

_**PENGUMUMAN! KUMPUL SEMUANYAAA! Semuanya kumpul di gym sekarang! Yang telat akan kena hukuman!**_

Kise menghela nafas. Kebiasaannya Kasamatsu-senpai kalau kirim _e-mail_, menggunakan huruf besar semua, selalu tegas. Setidaknya kalau kirim _e-mail_ kan tidak perlu pakai tanda seru banyak-banyak… begitulah pikir Kise ketika melihat isi _e-mail_ yang diterimanya saat itu. Akhirnya Kise segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menggeser pintu kelas, ia menyusuri koridor kelasnya dan sesekali menyapa _fangirl_ yang melihatnya, namun saat ia mencapai bagian loker sepatu, tiba-tiba saja sekumpulan fans-nya menyerang dirinya.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Kise-kun!"

Kise yang kewalahan melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. Kakinya tidak bisa bergerak serasa seperti ada yang memakunya. Melihat gerombolan fans-nya yang menyerang tiba-tiba, akhirnya Kise memilih untuk meladeni mereka sebentar. Seluruh kumpulan _fangirl_ itu berdesak-desakkan ketika melihat Kise, sampai-sampai Kise sendiri kadang kewalahan mengurusi mereka.

"Baik-baik semuanya tenang ya, ada apa ini?" Kise menunjukkan senyum ramahnya pada seluruh _fangirl_-nya, yang bukannya membuat mereka tenang, malah membuat mereka tambah histeris.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Kise-kun! Kau mau ke _gym_ ya?!"

"Kyaaaaaaa! Kise-kun! Minta tanda tangannya dong~!"

Kehisterisan fans Kise memang hebat. Kisepun akhirnya menyerah dan memberikan tanda tangan seperti yang mereka pinta. Ia harus cepat-cepat karena kalau tidak, ia bisa terkena hukuman dari kapten klub basket Kaijou yang terkenal galak. Bisa terlihat oleh kalian kalau mata para _fangirl_ itu berbinar-binar ketika Kise meladeni mereka. Setelah kehisterisan fans Kise mereda, ia mulai angkat kaki dari tempat itu dan segera menuju ke arah _gym_, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Kise melihat salah satu _fangirl_-nya berdiri dihadapannya dengan tatapan malu.

"A-Anu… Kise-kun… ini!" gadis itu tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah kertas berwarna—lebih tepatnya sebuah brosur dan Kise pun menerima brosur itu.

Iris madu kecoklatannya melirik gambar-gambar dan kalimat-kalimat yang mengajak yang terdapat di dalam brosur. Bisa terlihat di dalam brosur itu bertuliskan mengenai _event_ untuk menghabiskan liburan bersama kekasih yang akan diadakan selama libur musim panas berlangsung. Kise merasa cukup tertarik juga, dan ia segera mengulas senyum ramah di sudut bibirnya. Setidaknya ia tahu siapa orang yang pantas untuk diajak dalam _event _ini.

"Terima kasih ya untuk brosurnya," ujar Kise yang kemudian segera cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat ia berdiri. Sedangkan sang gadis yang memberikan brosur itu hanya diam di tempat—kakinya tidak mau bergerak karena rasa _shock_ yang menyerangnya ketika melihat idolanya tersenyum ramah.

Kisepun akhirnya bisa melangkahkan kakinya dengan leluasa. Ia berjalan menuju _gym_ sekolahnya untuk kumpul kegiatan klub. Si rambut pirang itu hanya bisa berharap-harap cemas ketika ia melihat ke dalam ruangan _gym_ dengan harapan ia tidak mendapatkan hukuman dari sang kapten.

Namun ternyata apa yang diharapkannya sia-sia, dengan suara yang kasar dan lantang Kasamatsu meneriakki nama si model itu, yang tentu saja membuat bulu kuduk Kise berdiri seketika.

"KISEEEEEEEEEE! KAU TELAT!" seru Kasamatsu yang dengan segera menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang punggung juniornya yang saat itu datang terlambat. Bisa terlihat di wajahnya sebuah kedutan indah tengah muncul di pelipisnya, juga ekspresi wajah Kasamatsu yang amat sangat kesal. Bahkan Moriyama dan yang lainnya sempat bergidik ngeri melihat kapten mereka yang sangar ini.

"Maaf senpai~~ tadi ada fansku yang memberikan sesuatu untukku~~" Kise menggunakan jurus andalannya. Ya, air mata buayanya. Ia menggunakannya agar Kasamatsu bersikap sedikit—setidaknya lembut padanya. Ia tidak mau mendapatkan rasa sakit yang lebih di punggungnya ini.

"Masa bodoh dengan fansmu itu!" Kasamatsu masih menatap tajam model bersurai pirang itu yang tentu saja mendapat anggukan dari sang empunya.

Kise hanya bisa diam. Ia mengunci mulutnya dan mengangguk—tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Kise takut kalau ia buka mulut dan bicara lebih dari ini, maka, bukan hanya punggungnya bahkan mulutnya bisa jadi korban.

Setidaknya dengan keributan barusan membuat Kasamatsu menghela nafas lelah. Ia mengerti akan kepopuleran Kise, jadi wajar kalau banyak _fangirl_nya yang mengejar dirinya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membiarkan masalah itu dan kembali fokus pada pengumuman yang akan ia sampaikan.

"Baiklah daripada itu, aku punya pengumuman untuk kalian," ujar Kasamatsu yang kembali tenang dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Pengumuman?"

"Iya, dan itu adalah latihan basket di tengah liburan musim panas."

"APAAA?!"

"Tenanglah…" terdengar sebuah jeda di kalimat yang ia ucapkan, lalu Kasamatsu melanjutkannya, "…Iya latihan. Latihan basket yang akan kuadakan di tengah liburan musim panas."

"Kau yakin? Kita banyak PR liburan musim panas lho," ujar Moriyama dengan nada suara yang berusaha meyakinkan kapten bernomor punggung 4 itu.

"Kalian bukan anak SD lagi kan? Tentu saja kerjakan PR dulu sebelum pergi latihan. Karena saat selesai liburan nanti kita akan melawan sekolah di distrik sebelah," Kasamatsu kembali menjelaskan. Anggota yang lain hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Sedangkan Kise? Si model bersurai pirang itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi kecewa, juga bisa ia rasakan _goose bumps_ di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan satu pikiran: tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama kuroko karena latihan. Kisepun akhirnya menghela nafas yang kemudian didengar oleh Kasamatsu.

"Itupun termasuk kau Kise!" seru Kasamatsu. Pemuda bersurai hitam dengan gaya _spike_ ini memang mengerti gestur tubuh juniornya. Kise merasa kecewa dan ia tahu alasannya adalah karena Kise tidak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan pemain basket Seirin bernomor punggung 11 itu.

Kasamatsu mengerti akan hal itu, tapi apa boleh buat, setidaknya Kise harus mencoba mementingkan latihan basketnya dibandingkan obsesinya.

"Kalau semua sudah mengerti, kalian boleh pulang," ujar Kasamatsu sambil menatap satu-persatu anggota klub basket Kaijou.

Semua anggotapun segera berbalik badan dan segera mengemas barang mereka masing-masing. Ada yang memikirkan tentang rencana apa yang akan mereka buat selama musim panas ini, ada pula yang memikirkan cara menghemat waktu agar waktu yang digunakan tidak sia-sia karena latihan basket, dan itu juga termasuk Kise.

Saat ini pemuda bernomor punggung 7 itu sedang memikirkan rencana untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Kurokocchi-nya. Tiba-tiba selembar kertas brosur yang ia dapat barusan terjatuh di lantai, melihat itu Kise segera memungutnya dan kemudian sinar matanya berubah. Ia tahu kemana ia akan membawa Kuroko sekarang.

XXX

Di sekolah lain—tepatnya di SMA Seirin, Kuroko dan Kagami baru saja keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Jam pelajaran sudah selesai dan mulai besok mereka akan memasuki liburan musim panas, hari ini juga tidak ada pengumuman apa-apa dari pelatih—yang artinya untuk liburan musim panas ini mereka bebas.

Seperti biasa, saat perjalanan pulang Kuroko selalu membaca buku yang tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya dan Kagamipun sedang berjalan santai di sebelahnya. Mereka memutuskan akan pergi ke Maji burger untuk sekedar santai sejenak, melepas penat mereka dari pelajaran yang bagi Kagami memusingkan.

Namun suasana tenang diantara mereka berubah ketika mendengar suara _familiar_ dari kejauhan—suara cempreng yang begitu khas ditelinga.

"Kurokocchi~!" seru Kise dengan ekspresi wajah konyolnya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda bersurai biru muda itu.

"Kise-kun?"

"Kise!"

Kuroko dan Kagami terkejut ketika iris mata mereka melihat sosok tinggi yang sedang berlari ke arah mereka. Sedangkan yang disebut namanya hanya bisa menunjukkan cengiran khas di wajahnya.

"Kise-kun, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kesini?" Kuroko melihat Kise dengan tatapan datarnya yang biasa ia gunakan.

"Hehehe… aku datang untuk menjemput Kurokocchi. Oiya ayo ke taman bermain denganku," ajak Kise dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Berharap Kuroko mau ikut bersamanya.

"Taman bermain? Tapi aku dan Kagami-kun mau ke Maji Burger," ujar Kuroko yang masih memasang ekspresi datar miliknya. Kise diam sejenak. Ia memikirkan cara agar Kuroko mau ikut dengannya.

"Nanti sepulang dari taman bermain, aku traktir kau _vanilla shake_ deh!" Kise menggenggam tangan Kuroko lalu menggerakkannya ke atas dan ke bawah—menunjukkan gestur memohon pada sang pemuda kecil itu.

Kuroko berpikir sejenak. Ditraktir _vanilla shake_? Tidak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula jarang-jarang ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Kise setelah masuk SMA.

"Baiklah, Kagami-kun kau tidak keberatan pulang sendiri kan?" Kuroko menoleh pada pemuda bersurai merah _maroon_ yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Lho? Ada Kagamicchi juga ya?" Kagami yang mendengar itu segera naik pitam. Sebuah kedutan kecil timbul di pelipisnya. Tidak disangka, ia dari tadi berdiri di depan Kise tetapi pemuda itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Apa?! Dari tadi aku berdiri di sini dan kau tidak sadar?!" seru Kagami dengan aura garang yang tiba-tiba timbul. Melihat itu Kise hanya bisa _sweat drop_.

"Ma-maaf… tadi aku terlalu fokus pada Kurokocchi jadi tidak sadar."

"Cih…"

"Ayo Kise-kun," ujar Kuroko yang ternyata sudah jalan duluan.

"Aaahh~ tunggu Kurokocchi!" Kise kaget ketika Kuroko ternyata sudah jalan duluan dan ia segera bergegas mengejarnya, tapi tentu sebelum pergi ia mengucapkan salam ke Kagami dulu,"Ehehe, sampai nanti Kagamicchi!"

Kagami yang melihat tingkah kedua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali diam yang diikuti sebuah _sweat drop_ yang muncul di kepalanya.

Kise dan Kuroko saat itu sedang berjalan santai. Tidak ada yang bicara karena Kuroko sedang asyik membaca buku yang dipegangnya, sedangkan Kise sendiri sedang asyik memperhatikan pemuda yang memenuhi ruang di hatinya ini. Sesekali ia tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat Kuroko, betapa senangnya model itu ketika ia berjalan bersama Kuroko. namun ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika suara lembut Kuroko menyusup ke telinganya.

"Aku kaget, tiba-tiba saja Kise-kun mengajak jalan-jalan. Ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko yang pandangannya masih terfokus pada buku yang ia baca.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja kita jarang main bersama kan? Jadi karena itu sekarang aku mengajak Kurokocchi," kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut sang model—membuat pendengarnya diam. Kise tidak tahu bahwa kalimat yang ia katakan barusan memberikan efek pada Kuroko.

'_Main bersama ya…?'_ batin Kuroko. Memang setelah lulus dari Teikou dan masuk SMA, mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama karena tugas sekolah dan juga latihan yang ketat dari pelatih mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari bus yang mereka tunggu sejak tadi datang juga, dan mereka melangkah masuk kedalam. Kise dan Kuroko memilih duduk di dekat jendela, dan akhirnya suasana _awkward _kembali tercipta diantara mereka.

"Ku-Kurokocchi sendiri gimana?" bisa terdengar di telinga Kuroko suara grogi milik Kise ketika melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

"Baik, dan sepertinya di liburan musim panas ini aku bebas."

"Aaaahh~ berbeda denganku~ aku ada latihan basket di pertengahan liburan~ Kurokocchi enak~" Kise melipat kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya di belakang kepalanya—berusaha menciptakan kenyamanan.

Kuroko hanya bisa diam mendengarkan sambil membalikkan kertas halaman buku yang ia baca. Meskipun pandangannya terfokus pada buku itu, tetapi pendengarannya mendengarkan Kise dengan baik. Ia kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kise-kun, setidaknya kau harus lebih memikirkan latihanmu. Jangan karena tiba-tiba kau merasa kuat, kau jadi bolos latihan," Kuroko mengatakan hal fakta yang membuat Kise diam.

'_Benar juga… aku masih belum apa-apa,'_ Kisepun menundukkan kepalanya ketika berpikir begitu, dan suasana _awkward_pun kembali tercipta.

'_Oiya, apa Kurokocchi sudah lupa dengan kejadian Aominecchi itu ya…'_ batin Kise. Iris madu kecoklatannya menatap lekat-lekat pemuda kecil yang duduk disampingnya itu. Meskipun hanya menyebutkan nama, tapi hati Kise tiba-tiba terasa panas. Akhirnya karena takut tenggelam perasaan panas itu, Kise menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang pikirannya. Ia ingin lebih fokus tentang menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kuroko.

Sekitar tiga puluh menitan bus itu berjalan, sekarang Kise dan Kuroko sudah sampai di taman bermain yang ada di kota. Iris mata mereka menatap papan nama besar, kemudian mereka mengangkat kaki mereka menuju taman bermain yang ada di depan mereka.

Bisa terlihat di dalamnya, terdapat banyak sekali wahana. Ada yang memacu adrenalin seperti jet _coaster_ dan semacamnya, ada juga yang untuk bersantai seperti korsel dan wahana anak lainnya. Juga tak ketinggalan toko-toko kecil yang menjual _merchandise_ dan _souvenir _taman bermain, dan berbagai macam toko yang menjual mainan dan _snack-snack_ lainnya.

"Baiklah~ Kurokochi mau naik yang mana?" tawar Kse sambil menunjukkan senyum sumringahnya.

"Terserah Kise-kun saja," ujar Kuroko yang saat itu masih belum selesai membaca buku yang dipegangnya.

Melihat Kuroko yang masih belum selesai membaca buku, akhirnya tangan Kise menyambar buku itu secepat kilat. Kuroko yang sadar bukunya diambil, segera protes pada pemuda tinggi yang mengambil bukunya itu.

"Kise-kun! Aku belum selesai baca," Kuroko mengangkat tangannya—berusaha mendapatkan bukunya kembali, namun sayang usahanya sia-sia karena Kise malah menyembunyikan buku itu di belakang badannya. Kuroko akhirnya memilih untuk diam dan iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap wajah tampan Kise, dan ia terkejut ketika melihat Kise menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak-tidak~ saat ini kita mau bermain, jadi Kurokocchi tidak boleh baca buku," Kise membuang muka ke arah lain—masih dengan gembungan di pipinya. Ia lalu menutup buku Kuroko yang ia ambil lalu menyimpannya di dalam tas sekolahnya.

Kuroko yang melihat tingkah Kise hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Kise yang saat itu masih sedikit kesal, tiba-tiba kaget ketika mendengar suara Kuroko yang terkekeh kecil. Merasa kaget tentunya, Kise membalikkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kuroko kembali.

"Kurokocchi?"

"Kise-kun lucu kalau sedang kesal begitu, seperti anak kecil saja," ujar Kuroko sambil menutupi mulutnya.

Tentu saja orang yang disebut namanya itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menunjukkan sebuah semburat merah muda yang terajut halus di pipinya. Ia malu, bisa-bisanya dikatai anak kecil oleh orang yang disukainya. Tapi bagi Kise itu sama sekali tidak masalah.

'_Setidaknya Kurokocchi bisa tertawa dan tersenyum,'_ Kise tersenyum ketika ia masih melihat Kuroko menahan tawanya. Kuroko melepas tangannya dari mulutnya itu, dan seperti tertusuk panah, hati Kise senang melihat senyum tipis Kuroko.

"Baiklah Kise-kun, kita mau main apa?" sekarang giliran Kuroko yang menawarkan.

"Bagaimana kalau itu?" Kise menunjukkan sebuah _jet coaster_ yang dengan cepatnya meluncur sambil berputar-putar di jalurnya.

"Kau yakin Kise-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menatap _jet coaster_ yang masih meluncur dengan cepatnya.

"Kalau Kurokocchi tidak mau, tidak apa-apa kok," Kise melepas pandangannya dari _jet coaster_, lalu menatap pemain bayangan yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Baiklah, ayo," Kuroko kemudian menggenggam tangan Kise, lalu mengajaknya masuk ke dalam wahana ekstrim yang jadi pilihan pertama mereka.

_Jet coaster_. Itulah wahana pertama yang mereka pilih untuk bermain kali ini. Benar-benar permainan yang memacu adrenalin. Saat menaiki wahana itu, Kise dengan bebasnya berteriak kesenangan dengan kerasnya, sedangkan Kuroko hanya bisa diam. Bukan karena ia menikmatinya, tapi karena ia menahan isi perutnya yang kemungkinan akan keluar karena jalur yang terus memutar-mutar.

Tak lama setelah itu, permainan _jet coaster_pun selesai. Kise keluar dari wahana dengan senyum sumringah yang tertempel di wajahnya, sedangkan Kuroko? ia memegang perutnya berusaha menahan agar isi perutnya tidak keluar begitu saja. Kise yang menyadari kondisi Kuroko sedang tidak enak, mendadak sifat protektifnya menyerang masuk.

"Kurokocchi? Kurokocchi kenapa? Pusing ya?" pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di samping Kuroko. ia memegang punggung pemuda kecil itu dan mengusap-usapnya—berusaha memberikan kenyamanan, namun gagal.

"Maaf Kise-kun, tapi bisakah kau antar aku ke toilet?"

"Tentu!" akhirnya mereka segera bergegas menuju toilet. Di toiletpun Kuroko segera membuang isi perutnya. Kisepun yang mendengar jadi tidak tega karena sudah memaksa Kuroko naik _jet coaster_.

Setelah Kuroko selesai dengan urusannya, ia kemudian membasuh mulutnya dan nampaknya raut wajah Kuroko kembali segar.

"Kurokoccchi, maaf ya. Karena naik _jet coaster_ kamu jadi muntah," Kise menundukkan wajahnya. Ia menyesal sudah membuat Kuroko tidak nyaman, namun lawan bicaranya itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa Kise-kun," mendengar ucapan tidak apa-apa dari Kuroko, Kise segera memeluk tubuh kecil pemuda itu.

"Waaaaaa~ syukurlah Kurokocchi~"

"Baik, sekarang kita mau main apa?" tawar Kuroko yang masih di dalam pelukan Kise.

"Bagaimana kalau _mirror house_? Sepertinya seru," Kisepun melepaskan pelukannya dari Kuroko dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Merasakan tangan Kise yang menggenggam tangannya, membuat hati Kuroko sedikit berdesir akan sesuatu.

'_Apa ini? Perasaanku rasanya hangat, berbeda ketika bersama dengan Aomine-kun,' _batin Kuroko. ia kaget karena tiba-tiba saja teringat dengan pemuda berkulit _tan_ dan bersurai biru gelap itu, kemudian Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya—berusaha menghilangkan semua pikiran tentang Aomine.

Sesampainya di wahana _mirror house_, Kise dan Kuroko segera menyusuri wahana itu. Seperti namanya _mirror house_, didalamnya terdapat banyak sekali cermin dan siapapun yang masuk ke dalamnya harus mencari jalan keluar. Setelah selesai dengan _mirror house_, mereka beralih menuju rumah hantu. Disana Kise dan Kuroko menyusuri rumah hantu menggunakan kereta. Sesekali Kuroko mendengar teriakkan Kise ketika melihat hantu dan Kurokopun hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Setelah permainan selesai, mereka berjalan keluar wahana.

"Tak kusangka Kise-kun takut dengan hantu ya?" Kuroko terkekeh kecil melihat Kise yang berkeringat.

"Aku tidak takut! Aku hanya kaget!" sergah Kise. Ya… ia memang tidak takut hantu, tapi cara hantu-hantu itu tadi mengagetkannya benar-benar membuat sang Kise Ryouta jantungan.

Kuroko masih terkekeh kecil, ia kemudian melirik jam taman bermain dan ternyata hari sudah makin sore. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima, yang artinya sebentar lagi taman bermain akan ditutup.

"Ayo naik bianglala Kurokocchi," Kise segera menunjukkan bianglala raksasa yang menjadi tujuan wahana terakhir mereka. Kuroko hanya menganggukkan kepala birunya dan melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Kise.

Di dalam bianglala sendriri, Kise dan Kuroko hanya terdiam. Mereka disibukkan dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sesekali iris madu kecoklatan Kise menatap wajah mulus Kuroko yang saat itu tengah tercampur dengan sinar matahari senja yang berwarna jingga kemerahan. Ia kemudian melirik ke luar jendela—membiarkan matanya dimanjakan sebentar oleh pemandangan luar.

Kuroko sendiri sedang melamun sembari menatap pemandangan luar. Pikirannya berlari mengingat kejadian ia ditolak Aomine sampai perasaannya yang masih belum jelas pada Kise. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi memiliki sifat keperempuannan begini, namun hal itu sama sekali tidak digubris olehnya. Satu hal yang ia inginkan adalah agar perasaannya menjadi jelas, Itu saja.

Kuroko kembali tersadar ketika ia mendengar suara Kise, kemudian iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap lekat-lekat sosok tinggi yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kurokocchi, boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Kise bertanya dengan nada yang sangat lembut, membuat sang pemain bayangan itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya—memperbolehkan sang _ace_ Kaijou duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Melihat respon dari teman SMP-nya, Kise dengan perlahan bergerak menuju tempat duduk Kuroko. mereka kembali tenggelam dalam diam, menikmati keberadaan masing-masing dan alur bianglala yang pelan—menambahkan kesan romantis bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Kurokopun kembali melihat pemandangan di sore hari, ia kemudian membesarkan matanya—kaget ketika merasakan sebuah lengan kekar yang memeluk dirinya dari belakang.

"Kise-kun?"

"Biarkan tetap seperti ini, boleh ya," bisa terdengar oleh telinga Kuroko nada memohon yang keluar dari pita suara Kise. Sekali lagi Kuroko hanya bisa diam, sebenarnya di dalam hati ia sedikit menikmati pelukan Kise.

Kise tetap memeluk Kuroko, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di sudut leher Kuroko sambil sesekali menghirup aroma _vanilla_ pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu. Membuat suasana hati Kise terasa nyaman dan sebuah perasaan _longing_ yang muncul di hatinya. Mereka tetap seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Kise memecahkan keheningan. Ia berbisik dengan wajah yang masih berada didalam sudut leher Kuroko.

"Suka…"

Kuroko seketika kaget, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pemuda yang sedang meringkuhnya ini.

"Aku suka Kurokocchi, sangat, sangat suka…" bisik Kise. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Kuroko. madu kecoklatan bertemu dengan _aquamarine_. Bisa Kuroko rasakan tatapan mata Kise yang begitu intens.

"Kise-kun…" Kuroko tak bisa berkata apa-apa kecuali membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung.

"Kurokocchi, apa Kurokocchi membenciku?" Kise sedikit memiringkan wajahnya ke samping, membuat ia terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa membenci Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko dengan suara yang lembut.

"_Jaa_… Apa Kurokocchi menyukaiku?" BAM. Seketika perasaan Kuroko seperti dipukul sebuah palu besar. Suka? Ia tak mungkin mengatakan kepada Kise bahwa ia suka dirinya, karena ia sendiri masih belum tahu tentang perasaannya pada Kise. Singkatnya masih belum jelas. Kise yang mendengar tidak ada respon dari Kuroko hanya bisa diam kebingungan.

"Kurokocchi…?"

"A-ah, entahlah Kise-kun, aku juga belum tahu…" sekarang giliran Kuroko yang menunduk kepalanya. Ia takut jawabannya barusan akan melukai hati Kise.

Kise yang melihat Kuroko masih ragu hanya bisa terdiam. Ia mengerti, pasti ini masih membingungkan bagi Kuroko, karena Kuroko masih perlu waktu. Jelas saja, ia baru saja ditolak Aomine dan masih bingung dengan perasaannya. Kise mengerti akan hal itu. Sangat mengeti.

Tak terasa bianglala yang mereka naiki kini sudah berhenti dan pintu tempat mereka berada terbuka—memperlihatkan sosok wanita dewasa yang tersenyum ke arah mereka berdua dan mempersilahkan mereka untuk turun. Akhirnya Kise dan Kuroko melepas momen mereka, dan melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk turun. Kise kemudian melirik jam taman bermain, dan ternyata jarum jam sudah berhenti di angka enam, tentu sebelum pulang Kise membelikan Kuroko _vanilla shake_ karena tadi ia sudah janji.

XXX

Perjalanan mereka cukup lumayan juga. Mereka menaiki bus lalu berhenti di halte tempat mereka naik siang ini, dinginnya angin malam tengah berhembus melewati tengkuk leher mereka—menciptakan kesan dingin pada tubuh mereka yang merengek ingin segera dihangatkan. Bulanpun kini juga sudah menunjukkan wujudnya, menerangi gelapnya malam dengan cahayanya yang bersinar terang.

Kise dan Kuroko juga masih berjalan dalam diam. Mereka tidak berbicara lagi, namun keheningan itu pecah ketika Kise menanyakan sesuatu pada Kuroko yang membuat pemuda bersurai biru muda itu melirik dirinya.

"Kalau Aominecchi dan Kagamicchi itu adalah 'cahaya' Kurokocchi, lalu aku ini apanya Kurokocchi?" Tanya Kise sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di dalam saku celananya.

Kuroko sontak kaget. Tidak biasanya Kise bertanya hal seperti ini.

"Aaahh… kenapa tiba-tiba kau tanya begitu?" Kuroko menatap sosok pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya ini.

"A-ah! Yaa... aku hanya ingin tahu saja," ujar Kise dengan sedikit nada basa-basi.

"Begitu…" terdengar sedikit jeda dari Kuroko, kemudian pemuda itu melanjutkan,"…bagiku Kise-kun itu adalah 'bulan'"

"E-eh? A-apa? Bulan?" Kise bingung, kenapa ia disamakan dengan bulan? Alasannya kenapa?

"Ya, bulan," ujar Kuroko kembali dengan nada yang meyakinkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kise-kun…" Kuroko menyebut nama sang model sambil menatap ke arah kakinya yang berjalan.

"Ya?" jawab Kise yang berusaha menyamakan kecepatan berjalannya dengan Kuroko.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Aomine-kun dan Kagami-kun itu adalah 'cahaya'-ku," Kuroko masih menatap ke bawah. Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin menatap Kise.

"Iya, lalu?"

"Dan kau juga tahu kan kalau aku ini adalah bayangan…"

"I-iya, maksudmu apa Kurokocchi?" Kise bingung dengan jawaban Kuroko barusan. Jujur saja, ia tidak mengerti.

"Semakin terang cahayanya, maka semakin gelap pula bayangannya, Kise-kun."

'_Aku tidak tahu maksud Kurokocchi,'_ batin Kise ketika mendapat beberapa jawaban _random _dari pemuda yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya ini.

"Dan kalau cahayanya terlalu terang, maka bayangannya akan terlalu gelap," terjadi jeda kembali ditengah perkataan Kuroko, lalu Kuroko melanjutkannya kembali, "Dan kalau itu terjadi, maka aku akan menghilang."

Kise hanya menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan intens—berusaha mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Kuroko sendiri kemudian tersenyum tipis, lalu ia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat bulan.

"Kise-kun, apa kau tahu alasan mengapa bulan ada pada malam hari?" Tanya Kuroko yang kemudian dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Kise.

"Alasannya adalah untuk menerangi gelapnya malam kan?" Kise kemudian mengangguk.

"Dan kalau tidak ada bulan, kegelapan yang pekat akan membuat orang tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kan?" yang kemudian nasih mendapat jawaban yang sama.

"Singkatnya…" jeda kembali terdengar dan saat itu Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulan menuju wajah Kise, "…'cahaya bulan' Kise-kun ada untuk menerangi sedikit kegelapan bayanganku yang pekat. Kalau 'cahaya bulan' Kise-kun tidak ada, maka aku akan benar-benar menghilang," ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

Kise yang mendengar pernyataan lebar itu hanya bisa diam. Matanya membulat—kaget dengan ucapan Kuroko barusan. Entah seperti tersihir atau apa, kalimat Kuroko barusan terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

''_cahaya bulan' Kise-kun ada untuk menerangi sedikit kegelapan bayanganku yang pekat'_

"Aaahh… Kurokocchi…" Kise tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia sedikit senang karena keberadaannya ternyata berguna bagi Kuroko.

"Meskipun ada Kagami-kun yang menjadi 'cahaya'-ku sekarang, tapi aku juga butuh 'bulan' Kise-kun agar aku tidak benar-benar menghilang," ujar Kuroko yang saat itu kembali menatap kea rah bulan.

Tiba-tiba—seperti sebuah kilat, Kise memeluk Kuroko lagi dengan sebuah senyum yang tersungging di sudut bibirnya. Ia senang. Sangat senang.

"Terima kasih Kurokocchi," Tak terasa ternyata mereka sudah sampai di perempatan jalan dan mereka harus berpisah di sini. Tentu saja sebelum berpisah mereka mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Baiklah sampai sini dulu Kise-kun, terima kasih untuk ajakannya," Kuroko membungkuk dan balik badan sebelum akhirnya dicegat oleh Kise.

"Kurokocchi!" seru Kise.

"Ya?"

"Besok ada _matsuri_, jadi maukah kau pergi bersamaku lagi? Kebetulan besok sudah libur," Kise mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Bisa terlihat di wajahnya sebuah semburat merah muda terajut dengan halus—berusaha menahan malu. Rasanya seperti sedang mengajak kencan seorang kekasih. Ia berharap Kuroko mau menerima ajakannya lagi.

"Tentu saja, jam berapa?" Kuroko tersenyum kecil dan tentu saja itu membuat lawan bicaranya senang bukan kepalang.

"Kujemput kau jam enam sore ya!"

"Oke," akhirnya mereka membalikkan tubuh masing-masing. Mengangkatkan kaki mereka yang lelah menuju rumah. Tubuh mereka berdua sudah merengek minta diistirahatkan.

Kise yang saat itu sudah sampai rumah, tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum cerah. Membuat seluruh penghuni rumahnya merasa terheran-heran dengan sikap anak mereka yang paling muda ini, bahkan kedua kakaknya hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Adik mereka ini memang polosnya tidak karuan.

* * *

A/N: Hohoho akhirnya selesai juga chap 4. Chap 5 sedang dalam proses. Menyebalkan sekali banyak tugas sekolah yang harus kuselesaikan, jadi kemungkinan chap 5 update-nya bakal telat juga. Maaf ya readers, tapi akan saya usahakan agar update-nya nggak telat-telat amat. Oiya saya mau mengucapkan minal aidzin wal faizin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maafkan saya readers kalo selama ini banyak salah /bows/ dan terima kasih banyak udah mau membaca. So see you next time (^_^)/


	5. Chapter 5

俺の思いを君に届けたい

A/N: Yoooo~ minna-san ketemu lagi! (w) duh maaf yak kalo telat update lagi. Salahkan sekolah yang nggak pernah berhenti ngasih tugas /digampar guru/ hehehehe… aku juga baru aja minggu tanggal 8 kemarin ke AFA. Ketemu Kaname… KYAAAA! /nak/hush/ oke daripada fangirlingan disini mending lanjut aja. Ini chap 5-nya enjoy~~ \ (^o^) /

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

_Review's Corner: _

**Shaun-the-Rabbit**: "Tsuki no uragawa wo shitteiru"? ohhhh AKU PUNYA DOUJINNYA! /caps/plak/ ide "Kise itu bulan" aku dapet dari situ, cuma dengan analogiku sendiri XD makasih udah review ya~ insyaallah KiKuronya diperbanyak XD

**Chrysstya**: Iya gak usah ngenalin kak udah sangat kenal kok XD wahahaha kalimatnya berasa sarkas ama nyindir ya? Sebenernya pas bikin kalimat itu spontan aja sih, Cuma ya tetep ada pengaruh dari Teikou arc yang asdfghjkl angst-nya bukan main XD makasih udah review kak Tya~ (^w^)

**Jesper.s**: Kuroko menggombal? Wahahahaha gak nyangka bakal dilihat kayak sedang menggombal. Makasih udah review jesper-san! :3

**Anonymouse**: waaahh makasih ya~ seneng deh kalo fluffnya berasa

**Ginpachi-sensei**: asiiikk bagus kalo tambah ngefans mah! XD /lha/ makasih udah review ginpachi-san~ :D

**Annpui**: maaf annpui-san kalo updatenya telat lagi. Sekolahku banyak tugas /nangis kejer/ (TT^TT) untungnya sekarang bisa tulis yg baru hehehe…. Kalo mau raep Kuroko bilang-bilang aku dong~ /NAK/digiles/ iyap Kise soalnya ga tahu malu /digampar Kise/ oke makasih udah review ya annpui-san~ silahkan enjoy yg ini~

Makasih ya semuanya buat yang review ama yang udah fav & follow. Seneng banget diriku ini~ dan yang ini full KiKuro moment juga, dan di _matsuri._ Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 5

Suara elektronik yang sedang berbunyi tengah menyusup ke telinga salah seorang pemuda yang sedang tertidur lelap. Alis matanya mengernyit ketika mendengar suara kecil namun bising yang tengah berbunyi tepat di atas meja kecil yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Ia menjulurkan tangannya—meraba-raba meja kecil itu untuk mencari sumber suara yang sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya.

Masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, pemuda bersurai pirang itu melihat jam _alarm_ yang masih berbunyi lalu segera menekan tombol _off_ untuk mematikan suara bising yang tidak enak didengar bagi kedua telinganya itu. Setelah berhasil mematikan _alarm,_ pemuda itu kembali tenggelam di dalam selimut hangatnya—berusaha untuk kembali ke alam mimpi—namun usahanya gagal ketika suara seorang wanita meneriakki namanya dari luar kamar.

"Ryoutaaa! Ayo bangun! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur?!" teriak seorang wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibu dari seorang model Kise Ryouta.

"Nggghh…?" Kise membuka matanya dan kembali melihat jam. Iris madu kecoklatannya kemudian membulat sedikit ketika melihat angka digital yang tertera dijam miliknya tersebut.

"WAAAAAAAAA!" ia kaget. Ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang itu masih pagi, tapi tetap saja ketiduran dan bangun pada jam delapan pagi itu sudah cukup siang bagi Kise. Beruntung pada hari pertama libur musim panas ini ia tak ada pekerjaan sebagai model.

Kise kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan segera mendobrak pintunya—menciptakan suara yang cukup keras sampai-sampai membuat ayah, ibu, dan kedua kakaknya melihat padanya. Melihat tingkah anak laki-laki mereka satu-satunya membuat ayah dan ibu menghela nafas, sementara kedua kakak Kise hanya bisa terkekeh kecil yang diiringi dengan senyuman kecil.

Pagi yang heboh di keluarga Kise (Kise-lah yang membuat heboh) itulah yang menjadi awal pagi mereka. Ayah Kise dengan santainya duduk di sofa sambil membaca Koran pagi. Ia membolak-balikkan halaman Koran itu mencari berita yang bagus, dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika melihat berita olahraga yang memberitakan; _Olympic 2020 akan diadakan di Tokyo_. Sepertinya kali ini Jepang akan menjadi tuan rumah, begitulah pikir sang ayah.

Lalu ibu Kise? Wanita paruh baya itu masih disibukkan dengan pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti bersih-bersih dan memasak, Baginya ini sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari (dan itu hal yang wajar). Begitupula dengan kedua kakak Kise yang sedang bersantai, seperti yang kalian ketahui kalau kedua kakak Kise Ryouta itu perempuan, dan kakak pertamanyalah yang membuat Kise terjun ke dunia model.

Mereka berdua tengah terduduk dengan nyaman di sofa sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi dan teh yang sudah disiapkan ibu mereka. Anak yang kedua sedang memegang remot—berusaha mencari acara TV yang menarik, namun sayang tidak ada acara yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau tidak bekerja _neesan_?" sahut anak perempuan kedua itu. Merasa bosan, akhirnya ia memilih mengajak bicara kakak perempuan pertamanya yang juga seorang model.

"Tidak. Lagipula tidak ada telepon dari _manager_, jadi sepertinya aku libur," ujar sang anak pertama yang saat itu tengah membaca majalah—sekedar mencari kesibukkan.

Mendengar ucapan kakaknya, sang anak kedua hanya menghela nafas. Gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang hampir mencapai setengah dari badannya itu kemudian merelaksasikan tubuhnya. Untuk hari pertama liburan musim panas ini, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Daripada mengeluh kenapa kau tidak jalan-jalan saja?" sang ayah berceletuk disela-sela ia membaca Koran. Iris matanya sesekali menatap putri keduanya.

"Entahlah _tousan, _mungkin nanti," gadis itu hanya berujar dengan malas-malasan. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tak ada niat untuk pergi hari ini.

Kise segera berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Sesekali ia bersenandung ria. Ini adalah hari pertama libur musim panas, dan hari ini pula ia akan mengajak Kuroko ke _matsuri_. Melihat adiknya yang sedang berbunga-bunga membuat kedua kakaknya heran, mereka ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan adik laki-lak mereka yang manja ini menjadi begitu senang. Dengan penuh keyakinan sang kakak kedua segera memanggil nama adiknya tersebut.

"Hei Ryou-chan, bisa kemari sebentar?" ujar sang kakak sambil melambaikan tangan pada pemuda yang gemar bermain basket itu.

"Ada apa _neesan_?" Tanya Kise. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju sofa tempat di mana kakaknya duduk.

"Kau kenapa? Senyum-senyum begitu?"

"Oh! Aku mau ajak Kurokocchi jalan-jalan, makanya aku senang~" Kise tersenyum cerah lagi. Sangat cerah sampai-sampai kakak perempuannya menyipitkan sedikit matanya.

"Tetsuya-kun? Kemana?" Tanya sekali lagi. Kise merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi oleh polisi.

"Ke _matsuri_," gadis bersurai pirang itu hanya melongo melihat adik laki-lakinya. Ia kenal dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda dengan mata _aquamarine_-nya yang begitu bening, dan kulit putih pucat yang terlihat mulus baginya. Ia kenal dengan Kuroko ketika Kise masih SMP, saat itu Kise mengajak Kuroko ke rumah mereka untuk sekedar mampir.

"Oh… kalau begitu titip salam buat Tetsuya-kun ya," ujar kakak Kise. Ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi—mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Kise hanya mengangguk. Saat ia mau kembali ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua, tiba-tiba saja ibunya memanggil dari arah dapur.

"Ryouta, bisa kau belanja sebentar? Telur dan _margarine_ kita habis," ujar sang ibu sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas belanja yang berwarna coklat dan menyerahkan pada anaknya itu.

"Iya _kaasan_~"

XXX

Masih di pagi yang cerah sekitar jam setengah sepuluhan. Kali ini di rumah keluarga Kuroko. Kuroko sedang membantu neneknya merapikan pohon-pohon _bonsai_ kesayangannya sambil ditemani Nigou—anak anjing _Siberian Husky_ yang ia pungut beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"_Obaasan_, ini ditaruh di mana?" ujar Kuroko sambil memegang salah satu pot _bonsai_ milik neneknya untuk dipindahkan.

"Taruh di tempat yang terkena cahaya matahari ya Tetsuya," sang nenek tersenyum ketika melihat antusiasme cucunya itu.

Kuroko segera menaruh pohon _bonsai _itu di tempat yang dibilang neneknya tadi. Setelah selesai, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara ibunya dari arah dapur. Sebagai anak baik tentunya, Kuroko segera menghampiri ibunya itu.

"Iya _kaasan_?"

"Bisa kau belanja? Daging, sayuran dan minyak kita habis," sang ibu segera memberikan tas belanja beserta daftar belanja yang dibutuhkan oleh anaknya itu.

Setelah menerima tas dan secarik kertas daftar belanja, Kuroko segera beranjak menuju supermarket terdekat. Ya kalau dilihat, jarak antara supermarket dan rumah Kuroko tidak terlalu jauh. Mungkin hanya sekitar satu kilometer dari rumahnya. Sesampainya ia di supermarket, ia segera membeli keperluan yang tertera di daftar belanja yang ia pegang.

_Daging ada_

_Sayuran ada_

_Minyak ada_

Kuroko kembali mengecek daftar belanja yang ia pegang. Kalau dilihat semua sudah ada. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju mesin kasir dan membayar sejumlah belanjaan dengan uang pas, lalu beranjak keluar supermarket itu menuju rumahnya.

Pemuda bertubuh kecil ini berjalan perlahan sambil membawa belanjaan. Saat melangkah, sepatunya ikut beradu dengan aspal dibawahnya—menciptakan sebuah suara, namun tidak disadari oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Yah mungkin tidak semua orang tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko, di sana ada _Kiseki no Sedai _dan teman masa kecilnya; Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Berbicara soal Ogiwara. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pemuda bersurai biru muda ini merasa ia mendengar suara yang terdengar sangat _familiar _oleh kedua telinganya. Langkahnya terhenti sebentar, ia menoleh kesana-kemari—mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan suara yang _familiar_ itu—dan tiba-tiba saja pundaknya dipeluk oleh seseorang.

"Kuroko! lama tidak ketemu!" seru suara itu dengan girangnya ketika bertemu pemuda kecil yang tengah dipeluknya ini.

"Ogiwara-kun?! Kenapa ada di sini?" Kuroko terkejut. Iris _aquamarine_-nya membulat sedikit ketika melihat sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat. Teman masa kecilnya. Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Aku kebetulan lewat sini, terus lihat Kuroko jadi sekalian saja kusapa," Ogiwara menaruh kedua lengannya di belakang kepalanya—berusaha terlihat santai.

"Ogiwara-kun bagaimana? Sehat?"

"Iya, kau sendiri?"

"Um," jawab Kuroko dengan sebuah anggukkan kecil.

Mereka kemudian tenggelam dalam diam. Senang juga bisa bertemu teman masa kecil yang sudah lama tak bertemu, namun di saat yang sama mereka sendiri juga bingung untuk membicarakan apa. Tak ada yang angkat bicara diantara mereka, sampai suara Kuroko yang lembut menyusup ke telinga Ogiwara.

"Ogiwara-kun, gimana kalau mampir sebentar?" ujar Kuroko. mampir? Ya memang sih Ogiwara sudah lama tidak mampir ke rumah Kuroko, dan ia ingin sekali mampir ke rumah pemuda berkepala biru itu. Tapi ia sendiri juga sudah ditunggu oleh saudaranya di rumahnya.

"Aaaahh… sebenarnya mau Kuroko, tapi, aku ditunggu saudaraku dirumahnya. Mungkin lain kali," Ogiwara tersenyum lembut. Sebenarnya saat mendengar itu Kuroko agak sedikit kecewa. Ia ingin berbicara dengan Ogiwara sebentar, tapi ya apa boleh buat, kalau tidak bisa tidak apa-apa. Kali saja nanti bisa bertemu lagi. Begitulah pikir Kuroko.

"Begitu…" Kuroko menunduk sedikit. Tentu melihat rasa ketidaksenangan yang terdengar dari suara lembut pemain Seirin itu, membuat Ogiwara jadi sedikit tidak tega.

"Jangan sedih Kuroko. oh iya kebetulan arah rumah saudaraku dekat dengan rumahmu kan? Sekalian saja kita jalan bersama. Kan jadi bisa ngobrol sebentar," ujar Ogiwara dengan cengirannya. Setidaknya solusi sudah ditemukan.

XXX

Kise sendiri telah selesai dengan acara belanjanya dengan membeli sedikit jajanan tentunya. Ia membawa satu kresek yang penuh dengan telur dan _margarine_. Tidak hanya itu, di dalamnya juga ada sedikit sayur-sayuran dan bahan pokok lainnya, tak ketinggalan jajanan Kise yang ia beli tadi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok yang _familiar_ tengah berjalan bersama seseorang yang tidak ia kenal.

Matanya menyipit sedikit ketika melihat pemuda bersurai biru muda dengan tubuh yang pendek sedang berjalan bersama seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam. Kise yakin ia belum pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumya, dan Kise melihat keduanya begitu akrab—serasa seperti mereka sudah kenal sejak lama. Tentu saja melihat pemandangan ia temukan ini membuat hati Kise sedikit panas. Merasa penasaran dengan mereka berdua, akhirnya Kise mempunyai ide untuk mengikuti mereka.

Perlahan-lahan Kise mengikuti keduanya dari belakang. Ia melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang berubah-ubah, meskipun tidak Kuroko tunjukkan secara terang-terangan. Tapi, itu sudah membuat Kise sedikit terkejut karenanya.

'_Apa aku bisa membuat Kurokocchi tersenyum begitu padaku…?'_ batin Kise ketika melihat senyum tipis Kuroko yang jauh sedikit lebih lebar dibanding kemarin.

Model bersurai pirang itu masih tetap mengikuti Kuroko dan Ogiwara. Saat mereka berhenti di perempatan, kaki Kise juga ikut berhenti. Ia ingin mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Baik sampai sini ya kuroko, dari sini arahnya sudah beda," Ogiwarapun tersenyum kecil pada teman masa kecilnya ini. Senyumnya begitu hangat, khas Ogiwara.

"Iya, sampai ketemu lagi ya Ogiwara-kun," Kuroko membungkuk sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Merekapun berpisah di perempatan itu menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya, Kise segera berjalan perlahan—berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kesal ataupun _nervous_, dan menyapa pemain Seirin nomor 11 itu.

"Kurokocchi~!" seru sang model dengan cengirannya yang konyol itu sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah pemuda bersurai biru muda yang ada di seberang sana.

"Kise-kun?!" iris matanya membesar sedikit. Terkejut ketika melihat Kise sedang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Kuroko kemudian bertanya kembali, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kebetulan aku lewat sini lalu tak sengaja ketemu Kurokocchi."

"Tapi arah rumah Kise-kun kan berbeda."

Kise terdiam. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa karena itu memang benar. keringat tiba-tiba muncul di keningnya, matanya melihat kesana-kemari—memperlihatkan gestur tubuh untuk mencari alasan.

"Nanti aku bisa ambil jalan memutar kok," Kise kembali tersenyum. Namun sepertinya senyuman kali ini tidak membuat Kuroko percaya begitu saja. Iris madu kecoklatan bertemu dengan _aquamarine_. Tatapan Kuroko yang terlihat biasa namun serius itu akhirnya membuat Kise menghela nafas—tanda bahwa ia menyerah.

"Baiklah… tadi tak sengaja aku melihat Kurokocchi bersama dengan seseorang, karena penasaran aku jadi mengikutimu… maaf…" Kise menunduk. Ia menyesal sudah mengikuti Kuroko secara diam-diam. ia hanya berharap bahwa Kuroko tidak akan membencinya karena ini.

"Pemuda yang kau lihat tadi itu adalah teman masa kecilku, namanya Ogiwara Shigehiro."

"Eh?"

"Iya, dia Ogiwara Shigehiro. Teman masa kecilku sekaligus 'cahaya matahari'-ku."

DEG! Tiba-tiba dada Kise terasa sakit. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa terasa sakit begini, yang jelas ia merasakannya ketika pemain bayangan yang sedang jalan di sebelahnya ini menyebutkan kalau Ogiwara Shigehiro itu adalah "cahaya matahari"-nya. Iri? Mungkin saja. Tapi Kise sendiri merasa bingung, tiba-tiba saja Kuroko menceritakan soal Ogiwara ini, karena bagaimanapun juga Kuroko bukanlah tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya menceritakan masa lalunya. Ya… tapi kali ini Kise terima saja.

"Cahaya matahari Kurokocchi? Kok bisa?" rasa ingin tahu tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya. Ia ingin tahu mengapa pemuda bernama Ogiwara ini terdengar begitu spesial untuk Kuroko. Terlebih lagi ia "cahaya matahari"-nya Kuroko, alasannya mengapa? Itulah yang ingin Kise ketahui sekarang.

"Iya, Ogiwara-kun itu adalah 'cahaya matahari'-ku, karena dialah orang pertama yang bermain basket denganku saat aku masih SD, selain itu…" terdengar sebuah jeda dari Kuroko lalu ia melanjutkannya, "… Dia juga yang selalu bersamaku sejak kita pertama kali bertemu di lapangan basket itu."

Mereka masih berjalan berdampingan. Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit biru yang cerah, dan matahari yang bersinar terang.

'Cahaya matahari.' Kalimat itu seperti menancap di hati Kise. Rasanya ia iri ketika mengetahui betapa spesialnya Ogiwara untuk pemuda kecil yang sedang berjalan disebelahnya ini. ia ingin sekali menjadi lebih spesial untuk Kuroko. ia ingin menjadi lebih spesial untuknya, tapi apa daya, dirinya hanya seorang 'bulan' bagi pemain bayangan itu. Namun meskipun hanya 'bulan,' Kise tahu bahwa eksistensinya jugalah sangat penting untuk Kuroko (meskipun sebenarnya ia masih iri).

"Kise-kun? Nanti kau jadi mengajakku ke _matsuri_?" Kuroko kemudian mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Ia tahu bahwa Kise merasa sedikit tidak enak dengan ucapannya tadi, karena itu ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah? iya! Tentu saja jadi, kujemput kau jam enam sore," Kise kemudian memutar arah jalannya. Ia mengucapkan salam sebelum akhirnya pulang ke rumah. Pemuda bersurai pirang ini tak mau kena omelan ibunya karena keluyuran saat belanja.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Kise yang saat itu ketiduran di sofa tadi siang, kini membuka matanya perlahan melihat hari sudah hampir gelap. Merasa bingung dengan waktunya, ia pun segera melihat jam digital yang ada tak jauh dari situ. Kise membelalakkan matanya. Kaget, ketika mengetahui bahwa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Dengan tergesa-gesa, pemain basket Kaijou bernomor punggung 7 itu segera pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka, dilanjut dengan pergi ke kamarnya dan memilih baju—tepatnya _yukata_ yang pas untuk hari ini.

Setelah kebingungan memilih _yukata_ sekitar lima menit, akhirnya pilihan Kise jatuh pada _yukata _berwarna hijau kebiruan dengan garis berwarna biru dongker. Tak ketinggalan pula _obi_ berwarna hitam yang sudah terikat di pinggangnya. ia kemudian menatap dirinya di cermin. Sempurna. Dengan begini ia tinggal menjemput Kuroko.

"_Kaasan_! Aku berangkat!" seru Kise saat ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan segera bergegas pergi menuju rumah teman SMP-nya.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Kuroko tidak begitu lama. Hanya memakan waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit dari rumah Kise untuk sampai ke rumah Kuroko. Sesampainya ia di sana, sang model itu pun segera menekan bel yang ada tepat di bawah papan nama keluarga.

"Iyaaa sebentar," terdengar suara seorang nenek yang menyahut dari dalam rumah. Pintu kayu itu kemudian terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok seorang nenek yang sedang tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Oh Ryouta-kun, mau menjemput Tetsuya ya?" ujar sang nenek dengan nada suara khas yang begitu lembut.

"Eh? Iya _obaasan_."

"Tetsuya! Ada Ryouta-kun!" seru sang nenek pada cucunya itu. Tak lama kemudian sosok pemuda pendek dengan kulit putih pucat dan bersurai biru muda muncul mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna putih yang dihiasi dengan garis berwarna hijau kebiruan. Sesaat Kise merasa terpana dengan penampilan Kuroko. Bukan karena penampilan Kuroko memalukan, melainkan karena ia terlihat imut bila mengenakan _yukata_.

Iris madu kecoklatan Kise kemudian melihat sebuah buntalan bulu berwarna hitam putih yang ada di tangan Kuroko saat ini.

"Kurokocchi, itu…" jari telunjuk Kise menunjuk pada anjing _Siberian Husky_ Kuroko.

"Oh, boleh kubawa Nigou? Kasihan dia di rumah terus," pemuda bertubuh pendek itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kise menuju Nigou yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau ada Nigou mungkin lebih seru," Kise tersenyum lebar. Jujur saja ia suka dengan Nigou karena bukan hanya imut, tapi ia juga mirip Kuroko.

Perjalanan menuju _matsuri_ cukup lumayan jauh, tapi Kise dan Kuroko menikmati perjalanan mereka. Mereka melihat indahnya langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang meskipun tidak terlalu banyak. Juga, suasana perkotaan yang masih ramai—mungkin karena libur pertama musim panas—mereka berdua juga melihat berbagai macam toko yang ada di malam hari, juga orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di tengah kota. Sebagian ada yang mengenakan _yukata_ untuk pergi ke _matsuri,_ sebagian lagi ada yang pergi menuju pertokoan. Aroma musim panas yang tercium begitu khas ketika masuk ke hidung juga bisa terasa pada malam hari.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan hampir sekitar empat puluh lima menit, mereka sampai di _matsuri _yang ada di pusat kota. Acaranya sungguh ramai. Ada berbagai macam penjual yang menjajakan makanan seperti; gulali, takoyaki, okonomiyaki, permen apel, mie goreng dan sebagainya. Tak ketinggalan pula toko _souvenir _yang menjual topeng dan mainan khas _matsuri_. Ada pula berbagai macam _games_ yang ada di situ seperti; menangkap ikan mas koki menggunakan jaring kertas, permainan menembak, dan permainan mengambil bola air.

"Waaahh~ ramai ya Kurokocchi!" seru Kise ketika melihat berbagai macam penjual dan toko disana-sini. Ia berdecak kagum karena sudah lama juga ia tidak ke _matsuri_. Ia ingat terakhir kali ia ke matsuri saat ia masih SD.

Kuroko sendiri yang melihat suasana yang ramai itu hanya bisa mengangguk setuju. Iris mata _aquamarine_-nya sedikit membesar ketika melihat keramainan tempat ini, tempat ini hampir seperti lautan manusia, karena banyak sekali orang yang memadati _matsuri_ di musim panas kali ini.

"Ayo kita keliling Kurokocchi~!" seketika itu Kise segera menggenggam tangan kecil Kuroko dan segera menariknya menuju salah satu toko yang menjual takoyaki.

Di _stand_ takoyaki sendiri Kise melihat cara si penjual membuat takoyaki. Dimulai dengan menuangkan adonan ke dalam loyang, lalu menambahkannya dengan daging gurita yang dipotong kecil-kecil. Setelah itu ditambahkan adonan lagi dan setelah jadi, Kise melihat penjual itu menuangkan saus dan irisan _katsuoboushi _di atasnya.

"Pak, aku beli satu ya!" Kise merogoh lengan _yukata_nya. Kemudian mengeluarkan dompet kulit berwarna hitam.

"Harganya 300 yen," pemain basket Kaijou itu segera menyerahkan kepingan logam bundar dan menyerahkannya pada penjual takoyaki.

Setelah selesai membayar, Kise segera menarik tangan Kuroko untuk menjauhi _stand_ takoyaki dan segera menepi agar mereka tidak terbawa arus manusia.

"Baiklah~ Kurokocchi mau beli apa?" pemuda bersurai pirang itu kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda kecil dengan tinggi 168 sentimeter yang sedang berdiri di depannya sambil memegang Nigou.

"Umm… mungkin gulali," Kuroko kemudian melihat ke arah _stand_ gulali yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Oke!"

Dengan semangatnya Kise segera menarik pemuda bersurai biru muda ini menuju _stand_ gulali dan membelikan gula-gula kapas berwarna merah muda itu. Setelah usai membeli gulali, kini mereka sedang berjalan-jalan santai di tengah banyaknya kerumunan orang. Iris mata mereka masing-masing melirik beberapa _stand_ yang menarik perhatian. Kise sendiri sedang sibuk memakan takoyaki yang baru saja dibelinya, kemudin ia menawarkan bola-bola gurita itu pada Kuroko.

"Kau mau Kurokocchi?" tawar Kise sambil memberikan takoyaki itu pada Kuroko.

"Tidak Kise-kun, terima kasih," Kuroko menolaknya dengan sopan, kemudian kembali memakan gula-gula kapas yang ada di tangannya saat ini.

Melihat gula-gula kapas yang bagi Kise itu terlihat enak membuat Kise jadi ingin mencobanya. Ia menyesal tadi tidak sekalian beli. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan jika meminta sedikit dari Kuroko? Lagipula Kuroko pasti juga tidak keberatan.

"Kurokocchi, boleh aku minta gulalimu?"

"Eh…?"

Sebelum Kuroko berhasil menjawab, tiba-tiba saja Kise sudah memakan sedikit gulali itu. Lembut. Ya, tekstur gulali itu terasa lembut di mulut Kise dan juga terasa manis. Kuroko sendiri ketika melihat Kise memakan gulalinya cukup kaget. Ia kaget ketika melihat wajah tampan Kise dari dekat, tanpa ia sadari sebuah semburat merah muda tengah terajut halus di pipinya.

Bisa Kuroko rasakan kini dadanya berdegup kencang ketika kejadian barusan. Padahal Kise mendekatkan diri hanya untuk minta gulali saja dan itu malah membuat dada Kuroko berdebar tidak karuan.

'_Kise-kun…'_

"_Naa_~Kurokocchi, ayo kita jalan ke arah sana! Sepertinya ada yang bagus," ujar Kise dengan gembiranya. Ya, hari ini Kise sangat gembira. Ah tidak, dari kemarin ia sudah gembira. bisa melewatkan hari bersama Kuroko itu memang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

'_Kise-kun…'_

Kise melihat ke belakang. Ia kaget ketika ia melihat Kuroko masih berdiri di sana. Dengan kekanakan, Kise segera memajukan sedikit bibirnya—menandakan bahwa ia agak kesal.

"Ayo~ Kurokocchi!" seru Kise dari kejauhan. Seruan Kise barusan membuat Kuroko kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Iya! Aku ke sana!" Kuroko membalas seruan itu dengan nada suara yang sedikit dikeraskan agar Kise bisa mendengar tentunya.

Akhirnya Kuroko segera menyusul Kise, dengan langkah yang dipercepat sedikit agar Kise tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Saat berjalanpun sebenarnya Kuroko sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia memikirkan semua kejadian yang selama ini terjadi sambil sesekali tangannya mengusap-usap kepala Nigou.

'_Selama ini Kise-kun selalu ada di sisiku. Bahkan saat aku ditolak Aomine-kun, ia ada di sana untuk menghiburku. Selain itu, diantara para Kiseki no Sedai juga orang yang pertama menyadari diriku pasti itu Kise-kun. Aku—'_

Pikiran Kuroko kemudian terganggu ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mendekat padanya, dan setelah ia lihat ternyata itu adalah Kise yang sedang memakan gulalinya lagi.

"Eh… Kise-kun..?"

"Ah! Maaf Kurokocchi! Tapi, boleh kan aku minta gulalinya lagi? Rasanya enak hehehe…" Kise tersenyum polos pada Kuroko. ia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dan bisa terdengar oleh telinga Kuroko suara basa-basi Kise yang keluar dari pita suaranya

Pemain Seirin nomor 11 ini menyipitkan sedikit matanya. Bisa terlihat oleh kalian sebuah semburat merah muda yang ada di pipinya. Kemudian Kuroko tersenyum tipis—begitu tipis sampai-sampai Kise sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

'_Aku…'_

Kuroko memjamkan matanya. Sebuah senyum tipis terulas dengan indah di sudut bibirnya. Akhirnya ia menyadarinya, perasaan miliknya yang sesungguhnya pada Kise.

'_Aku suka Kise-kun…'_

XXX

Kuroko dan Kise. Kali ini mereka melanjutkan jalan-jalan mereka di _matsuri_ dan kali ini makin banyak sekali kerumunan orang-orang. Hampir saja mereka berdua terpisah. Saat sedang berjalan, tanpa sadar Kuroko menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh! Hei kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" seru orang yang ditabraknya itu. Mendengar suara orang itu membuat mata Kuroko terbelalak. Iris _aquamarine_-nya membesar ketika suara yang terdengar berat dan kasar itu menyusup ke telinganya. Suaranya begitu _familiar_—ah tidak, ia kenal dengan suara ini.

"Aomine-kun…?"

"Tetsu!?"

Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu. Biru gelap bertemu dengan _aquamarine_. Kuroko sendiri tanpa sadar menelan ludah yang sedari tadi ia tahan ketika bertatap muka dengan Aomine. Orang yang sudah menolaknya. Namun meskipun begitu, Kuroko sendiri merasa bersyukur ditolak Aomine, karena eksistensi Aomine di hati Kuroko sendiri perlahan memudar—digantikan oleh pemuda yang memiliki bakat "perfect copy" yang ia kenal.

"Adudududuh~ Kurokocchi~ kamu baik-baik sa—ah!" Kise terkejut ketika melihat sosok tinggi bersurai biru gelap dan berkulit _tan_ sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Kise…"

"Aominecchi…"

"Kenapa kalian di sini?" ujar Aomine. Suaranya begitu santai di telinga Kuroko dan Kise. Mendengar itu Kise heran, apa Aominecchi sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun ketika melihat Kurokocchi? Apa tidak ada rasa bersalah di hatinya ketika bertemu dengan Kurokocchi? Memang Aominecchi itu bodoh kalau sudah menyangkut perasaan, tapi ini bukannya sedikit keterlaluan? Pikir Kise. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya—berusaha menghilangkan ingatan kejadian saat ia mengetahui Aomine menolak Kuroko. setidaknya itu sudah berlalu.

"Aku dan Kurokocchi sedang jalan-jalan. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku diajak paksa oleh Satsuki kesini, lalu tanpa sadar aku terpisah olehnya," Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari—mencari sosok gadis bersurai merah muda panjang yang juga teman masa kecilnya.

"Dai-chan! Dai-chaaan!"

Aomine menghela nafas ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh gadis yang ia kenal. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya dan kembali mengangkat kakinya menuju Momoi yang kini tengah mencarinya.

"Baiklah aku ke tempat Satsuki dulu, dia sudah mencariku tuh," sebelum Aomine pergi ke tempat Momoi, sesaat pandangan Kuroko dan Aomine bertemu kembali, dan melihat sinar mata Kuroko Aomine sadar kalau ia sudah berhasil _move on_ dari kejadian waktu itu.

"Tetsu…"

"Ya?"

"Tidak," Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian segera pergi dari tempat Kuroko dan Kise berada.

Kise dan Kuroko hanya melihat punggung Aomine ketika Aomine pergi sampai akhirnya punggung lebar itu menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang.

"Apa-apaan Aominecchi itu.." ujar Kise sambil sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Ia kesal, kesal karena Aomine pergi begitu saja tanpa ngobrol dulu sedikit dengan mereka. Yah walaupun sebenarnya Kise sendiri tidak ada keinginan untuk berbicara dengan Aomine. Rencananya hari ini adalah untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Kuroko, dan terima kasih untuk pertemuan dengan Aomine, Kise takut sekarang _mood_ Kuroko jadi berubah.

Iris madu kecoklatan Kise kini terisolasi dengan sosok Kuroko yang masih diam. Tatapannya khawatir. Tentu saja ia khawatir, tiba-tiba saja bertemu Aomine dan itu pasti membuat Kuroko jadi shock.

"Kurokocchi?"

"Ah, ya Kise-kun?" bisa Kise lihat dengan kedua bola matanya ekspresi wajah Kuroko yang tidak berubah. Ia tahu Kuroko itu selalu bermuka datar dimanapun dan kapanpun, tapi ia sedikit kaget karena pertemuan dengan Aomine tadi tidak mengubah ekspresi Kuroko sedikitpun.

"Um… ada kembang api di sana! ayo kita lihat!" Kise segera menggenggam tangan kecil Kuroko dan menariknya untuk melihat pertunjukkan kembang api yang ada di dekat sungai.

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju sungai. Mereka bisa melihat banyak sekali orang-orang, baik yang berpasangan maupun tidak, sedang menonton pertunjukkan kembang api. Sebuah suara menggelegar di langit bisa mereka dengar. Begitupula dengan warna-warna yang berubah-ubah lalu hilang di langit bisa mereka lihat dengan kedua manik mata mereka. Festival kembang api. Ya, festival kembang api ini sering diadakan di musim panas seperti ini dan itu terlihat indah.

"Oh iya Kurokocchi, ayo kita lihat di atas perahu! Kan jadi biasa lihat lebih dekat," Kuroko hanya mengangguk kecil.

Setelah berhasil menyewa perahu dengan harga 1000 yen, kini Kise dan Kuroko sedang melihat festival kembang api dari atas perahu. Mereka terkagum-kagum dengan pertunjukkan yang mereka lihat. Kembang api yang ditembakkan ke langit dan meledak menjadi berbagai macam warna, ditambah dengan bentuk kembang api yang beragam menambah kesan romantis bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Nigou, anak anjing ini juga merasa kagum dengan pertunjukkan kembang api yang dilihat oleh kedua mata _aquamarine_-nya. Lidahnya menjulur keluar—tanda bahwa ia senang. Sesekali suara gonggongan Nigou ikut mengiringi suara kembang api yang meledak di atas langit.

"Kau suka ya Nigou?" ujar Kuroko pada anak anjing peliharannya ini. Sebuah senyum tipis terulas dengan lembut di sudut bibirnya. Ia senang ketika melihat anjingnya senang seperti ini.

"Guk! Guk!" pertanyaan pemuda berkepala biru itu dijawab dengan suara gonggongan dari Nigou—menandakan pada majikannya bahwa ia senang.

Lagi—sebuah kembang api kembali diluncurkan dan meledak di atas langit dan memunculkan warna indahnya. Begitu melihatnya, Nigou kemudian melompat dari pangkuan Kuroko menuju bagian depan perahu.

"Nigou! Wa!" seru Kuroko ketika melihat anak anjingnya lompat begitu saja. Tentu sebagai majikan, dengan spontannya ia langsung berdiri tiba-tiba dan melangkah untuk mengambil Nigou. Namun, perbuatannya itu membuat perahu menjadi bergoyang lalu Kuroko kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh di atas pangkuan Kise.

Melihat posisi mereka itu, mereka hanya diam saja. Tidak ada yang bicara. Yang ada hanya sebuah suara kembang api yang meledak lalu warna-warna yang berubah-ubah. Saat itu juga pandangan keduanya bertemu. Madu kecoklatan bertemu dengan _aquamarine_, dan untuk kedua kalinya mereka membiarkan rasa nyaman dengan keberadan satu sama lain itu menyelimuti mereka.

Kuroko bisa merasakannya. Tatapan intens yang Kise berikan padanya, dan itu terasa nyaman baginya. Kise sendiri bisa melihat warna dari kembang api itu bercampur dengan warna kulit putih pucat Kuroko, dan Kise merasa pemandangan yang ia lihat saat ini merupakan pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi dirinya.

"Kise-kun…"

"Kurokocchi… kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Kise sambil mengulas senyum lembut di sudut bibirnya. Senyuman Kise yang Kuroko lihat ini bukanlah senyuman yang dibuat-buat ataupun senyuman konyol yang selalu ia lihat, melainkan ini adalah senyuman tulus yang berasal dari hati sang _ace_ Kaijou tersebut.

"Iya," jawab Kuroko dengan suara datar. Meskipun Kuroko mengeluarkan suara datar yang selalu Kise dengar setiap hari, namun kali ini ada yang beda. Dibalik suara datar itu, bisa Kise dengar dengan gendang telinganya suara yang datar yang tulus.

Kise melirik jam tangannya dan ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Ia harus segera pulang karena takut membuat orangtua dan kedua kakaknya khawatir. Selain itu, ia juga harus mengantar Kuroko ke rumahnya—setidaknya Kise tidak mau membiarkan Kuroko pulang sendiri.

"Kurokocchi, sudah malam, ayo kita pulang."

"Iya."

XXX

Perjalanan pulang mereka juga cukup lumayan jauh. Mereka harus berjalan seperti tadi untuk sampai ke rumah. Tapi itu tidak masalah karena hari ini adalah musim panas, jadi jalanan tidak begitu sepi. Kise dan Kuroko sendiri hanya diam saja, tidak ada yang berbicara karena mungkin mereka menikmati keberadaan masing-masing. Iris madu kecoklatan Kise melihat buntalan bulu yang digendong Kuroko. rupanya Nigou tertidur karena mungkin ia lelah dengan aktifitas yang ia lakukan tadi.

Sekitar empat puluh lima menitan mereka berjalan akhinya mereka sampai di rumah Kuroko. Kise menghela nafas lega, setidaknya ia tidak membiarkan Kuroko pulang sendirian. Meskipun Kuroko itu laki-laki, tapi seperti yang kita ketahui kalau Kise itu orangnya gampang khawatiran.

Kuroko membuka pintu pagarnya dengan perlahan—berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun—dan setelah itu ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Kise. Kise bisa melihatnya sekarang sebuah senyum tipis di bibir Kuroko, dan itu membuat ia ikut tersenyum.

"Kise-kun terima kasih untuk hari ini ya," ujar Kuroko sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, lain kali kita jalan-jalan lagi ya Kurokocchi," sekali lagi Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Matanya menyipit sedikit—menciptakan tatapan sayu—kemudian mulut Kuroko bergerak untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kise-kun, besok bisa kita ke taman kota? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan," ujar Kuroko sambil menunduk—membiarkan poni panjangnya menutupi matanya agar tidak dilihat oleh Kise.

"Baik~ kalau itu kemauan Kurokocchi~"

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu aku permisi," Kuroko kemudian membalikkan badannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu rumahnya, namun sebelum ia sampai di pintu rumahnya, suara Kise yang terdengar cempreng dan renyah di telinganya itu menghentikan langkah kaki miliknya.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Ya, Kise-ku—" sebelum Kuroko berhasil mengatakan kalimatnya, sesuatu yang halus mendarat di bibirnya. Ia kaget. Iris matanya membesar ketika ia melihat Kise mencium bibirnya. Dengan perasaan yang ia rasakan, Kuroko hanya membiarkan ciuman Kise tetap di sana. Bisa Kuroko rasakan tekstur bibir Kise yang begitu halus diatas bibirnya. Sedangkan Kise? Kise sendiri bisa merasakan sebuah rasa _vanilla _di bibir halus Kuroko (mungkin efek dari sering minum _vanilla shake_). Bukan hanya rasa _vanilla_, rasa gulali yang Kuroko makan tadi bisa Kise rasakan juga, dan bagi Kise bibir Kuroko yang ada pada bibir miliknya itu… terasa… pas.

Setelah ciuman yang sebentar namun terasa lama itu, akhirnya mereka berdua melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kise hanya bisa tersenyum konyol lagi dan Kuroko sendiri hanya bisa menunjukkan semburat merah muda yang terajut halus dipipinya kepada Kise.

"Baik, sampai besok Kurokocchi~" pemuda bersurai pirang ini segera beranjak dari rumah Kuroko sambil melambaikan tangan pada pemuda kecil yang sedang berdiri karena _shock_ tersebut.

Kuroko sendiri hanya bisa melihat Kise pergi dari tempat ia berdiri. Sampai saat sosok pemain Kaijou itu hilang, iris _aquamarine_-nya masih melekat pada tempat di mana sosok pemuda itu pergi. Tanpa ia sadari, Kuroko menyentuh bibir yang baru saja dicium Kise dengan jari telunjuknya, dan bisa ia rasakan juga dadanya yang berdebar begitu kencang.

"Ohh… Tetsuya sudah pulang, ayo masuk," sebuah suara nenek-nenek terdengar saat pintu kayu rumah Kuroko terbuka. Sang nenek hanya melihat cucunya yang baru saja pulang dari _matsuri_ itu diam berdiri di sana.

'_Kise-kun…'_

* * *

A/N: Waaahhh~~ jadi~ akhirnya chapter 5 kelar. Gimana? Maaf ya kalo misalnya chapter 5 ini fluff atau feelingnya kurang berasa. Maklum aku lagi banyak pikiran. Pikiran karena tugas /digampar/ jadi susah konsen sama feelingnya. Semalem juga coba ngehayal (?) adegan di matsuri, Cuma ya itu… susah karna banyak pikiran /head desk/ padahal pas bikin adegan di matsuri itu aku sambil muter lagu "first love"-nya Utada Hikaru biar berasa cuma seems gagal (||=_=) oke minna-san~ see you next time ya! :D /kemudian gelindingan/


End file.
